YuGiOh GX: Geia The Dark Lord
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: An ancient being as been awakened by the ignorance of humans, and now walks the earth again, will Jaden, and the gang be able to stop this all powerful being or will the world become nothing but particles in space we use to call home. JadenxAlexis & OCxOC
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX, Or Any other Anime Characters that are in this Fic (Mainly Gundam Seed) But I do own my OC characters, and my made up cards, but I hope you all enjoy the story It was an idea I came up with when I was writing the other fic, that I still don't know if I'm going to continue or not but please enjoy this one, thank you all for reading.

Jaden: You're coming up with another one

Me: Yea I am

Jaden: Why so sudden I don't get it what made you start a new story.

Me: When I was writing the story about the Earthbound Immortals, I realize it's a lot that I missed, and a lot of mistakes that I've made so I figure I write a new one.

Jaden: Oh I get it

Me: Do you?

Jaden: …..No

Me: Idiot

* * *

_Prologue_

In the ancient ruins that lay below Domino city, three archeologists were studying what could be the most unbelievable discovery of ancient history, which would make them millions. They were in an ancient tomb with hieroglyphics everywhere, inscriptions of duel monsters all over the walls, not to mention monsters that have yet to be discovered. Even though there were wall to wall of monsters all over the tomb, there was one specific one that interested the archeologists, a room that had six inscriptions on it, a monster for each element represented in duel monsters.

'This is amazing!' the first archeologists stated as he slowly guided his hand gently across one of the monsters on the wall.

"Tell me about it I never seen anything like this." The second one stated as he started taking pictures of all six incredible monsters.

"Yes with this discovery will be rich, I can't wait." The third obnoxious archeologists said as he walked around the room in excitement.

"Calm down Jonathon." The first archeologists said as he examined the hieroglyphics on the wall.

"What! Blander look at this!' Jonathon said. "This is the treasure that no one has ever seen before, Monsters, that never been put into the game, this is the most brilliant discovery known to man." He finished.

Blander just shook his head as he continued to make out the meaning of the hieroglyphics on the wall

"What do you make of it Blander?" The first Archeologist asked as he walked up behind him.

"Well Avon it's incredible, apparently it was a war between monsters, and the Humans. Apparently if I'm reading this correctly, there is an all powerful being that ruled over the duel monsters, known as the Dark Lord." Blander stated as he explained what he was reading.

"Apparently it wasn't just a regular war either." Avon cut in as he started to make out what the hieroglyphics. "It was a shadow war." He stated as he pointed to something on the wall.

"You see, all the monsters on this side look exactly like the others fighting alongside the humans."Avon said seriously as he explained what had happened as he read the inscriptions on the wall.

"It says that Geia the dark lord, was the almighty king of the shadow realm, and ruled over the entire shadow land." He started. " But he wanted more, this fiend was more than just a power hungry monster, this fiend wanted to expand his power, and control not just the shadow realm but our realm as well." Avon stated as he moved his finger along the writings.

"Whoa!" Blander said." It also states that he had six loyal guards' that followed him in to battle against the Pharaoh, and the humans." Blander stated as he read alongside Avon.

"Apparently, the six Beast that followed him where a part of the six elements that involved duel monsters." He finished.

"Precisely." Avon stated. "This is a most incredible finding indeed." He said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"And that's why we need to take this to the surface, and show everybody!" Shouted Jonathon." This is too big of a chance to pass up, come on Avon I know you agree with me, and think about it, Fame, Fortune, TV shows." He stated as his eyes filled with the stars of being famous.

"No." Avon said sternly as he continued reading.

Jonathon snapped back to reality, and looked at Avon confused.

"What...No?" he said questionably

Blander shook his head agreeing with Avon, as he stood up from reading the rest of the inscriptions.

"Avon is right Jonathon; this information cannot reach the surface." Blander said as he looked at Jonathon.

"But why not? Why aren't you to looking at the big picture in this?" Jonathon questioned angrily.

"Because, we has humans aren't ready this kind of power." Avon stated. "Here take a look at this." He said as he pointed towards the wall.

"You see this?" Avon stated as he pointed to a picture were Geia the Dark Lord was surrounded by a force field like energy ball.

"Yea what about it?" Jonathon said not realizing what Avon was worrying about.

"Apparently Geia wasn't destroyed he was only sealed away, but only barely." Avon stated

'So what?" Jonathon said as he backed away from the inscriptions." It doesn't matter the stupid thing is sealed u, and this happened years ago what effect could this have on us now." He said as he walked to the wall, and looked at Geia the Dark Lord.

"This thing probably isn't even alive anymore." He stated as he kicked the wall where Geia picture was.

But while the archeologists, were conducting their research they were being watched the Six Podium god's eyes were following each of the archeologist's movements, and once Jonathon kicked the Gela's portrait the tomb started to shake.

"What the!' Blander said in shock as he looked up, and saw one of the god's statues move.

"What did you do?"Shouted Avon, as he glared at Jonathon.

"No…No…Nothing I Swear" Jonathon as he fell back, as he to saw another statue come to life and glare at him.

The monster took shape of a cerebus like beast, but it was more vicious looking.

'Av…av...AVON!" he shouted as the beast roared, and leaped on Jonathon, devouring his body in one gulp.

His blood curling screams fading into the stomach of the three headed god.

"JONATHON!"shouted Blander as he reached his hand out for him, but was grabbed by Avon.

"He's gone come we got to run for it!' Avon shouted as they turned, and ran for their lives.

The three headed beast only growled at the two humans, it spotted running, and it was about to pounce, but then another statue came to like, and was in the form of water like dragon.

It cut off the three headed beast, and charged after the two archeologists.

"Avon it's no use we can't out run it!" shouted Blander, as he tried to keep up as best as he could.

"Shut Up, and keep moving!" Shouted Avon, as they continued running down the hallway of the tomb that seemed like it would never end.

"Avon I... Can't keep… up." Blander said panting heavily.

Avon stop, and quickly turned around to see Blander trying to take a quick breathier, but in time to see the Water like dragon, behind Blander.

"Blander! RUN!" shouted Avon as Blander turned around, and saw the jaws of the dragon come down upon him, devouring his screaming body crushing the bones, showing Avon that he was the last one left.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he took off running down the hallway again. But unknowingly to him the dragon wasn't following him at all it just stood there, and watched as Avon ran for his life.

Avon was running until he couldn't run anymore until he ran into a dark room, which didn't seem right to him.

"What is this." He said to himself as he looked around the room, noticing that there were six dark crystals aligned with each other, and then there was a bigger crystal that sat behind the six that were already glowing.

"That must be it." Avon stated as he slowly walked towards the huge crystal.

"The power…of Geia." He stated astonished as he got in range of the crystal, and slowly placed his hand on the crystal.

Suddenly the huge crystal started to glow, and so did Avon.

"What! What is this!" he shouted as his body was surrounded by a dark aura, suddenly his eyes turned dark, the dark power surged through his body.

"What Power!" Avon shouted as he could feel the power of Geia flowing through his body.

Suddenly the six God's appeared in front of Avon, and all kneeled down in front of him, as Avon now had the power of Geia in his control.

"This power….This feeling... It's incredible." Avon stated as he looked at the six gods'

"Maybe Jonathon was right… Maybe I will share my findings to the world." Avon said as an evil grin crept on his face.

"Soon everyone will know of our power." He stated as he looked at the six gods that bowed before him.

"Hmph yes real soon." Avon stated as he started to laugh out loud making it echo throughout the hallways of the tomb.

* * *

**WHOA this doesn't seem like good news, and it's just the start of the story I wonder what's going to happen next find out on Yugioh GX**

Jaden: wow I see you put a lot of thought into this

Me: yea I know you like the intro to the story

Jaden: yea it's sweet

Me: thanks because we're going to have our hands full I promise you

Jaden: sigh; let me go modify my deck.

"Me: lol already ahead of you just get ready to get your game on.

Jaden: why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Me: maybe you should but anyway, everyone please tell me if you like this so far, and trust me I will complete this one I don't know if I'll complete the other one but I'll think about it , but please review thank you.


	2. Just An Ordinary Day, Terrible News

**Disclaimer: Alright here's the next chapter, and like I said I thought this out, but I don't own Yugioh GX. Or the Gundam Seed Character Luna it's just the same one I been using so yea, at least I own my OC, and my own cards though lol, but have fun reading this chapter , I hope you enjoy it.**

Me: So you ready

Jaden: What the hell do you got us going up against now

Me: umm…Nobody

Jaden: Yea right were going to get murdered in the long run

Me: Oh quick being a baby about it everything will be alright….I think

Jaden: whatever

Me: don't whatever me….Jerk, now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Just an Ordinary Day, Terrible news**

It was a beautiful day at duel academy, the sun was out, barely any clouds in the sky, and slight breeze that would come, and go from time to time. It's been two weeks since the battle with Armageddon, and everything returned to normal, class began as usual, and as usual Jaden would be running to class late again.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he ran for Crowler's class.

"How could I over sleep again." He said to himself in-between breathes as he approach the academy.

He ran up the stairs into the main entrance, and jetted through the main doors, and ran down the hall, hoping, and wishing that Crowler would take it easy on since he saved the world and all.

'Almost...There." he stated as he ran through the hallway, cutting every corner, leaping over objects that may have been in the way as he finally got to his class.

He looked in, and as usual Crowler was in the middle of his lesson, and everyone was in class, paying attention, or at least everyone except Rakaia, who was nodding off to sleep.

Jaden just smirked as he saw Rakaia head finally hit the desk. Then he saw Luna who looked at Rakaia, and just smiled at him, she knew once his head hit the desk, it was over it wasn't coming back up he was gone.

"Well at least I'm not alone." Jaden stated as he saw Rakaia fall asleep, thanks to Crowler's ramble on, and on about nothing.

Jaden slowly placed his hand on the door knob, and thought about his excuse before he walked in, but little did he know Crowler had already spotted him. As soon as Jaden was getting ready to turn the knob he looked up and saw Crowler's Face in the window.

"Whoa!' Jaden shouted as he jumped back, as Crowler opened the door, with an angry look on his face.

"Wait I can explain really!" Jaden said nervously waving his hands back, and forth.

"That's it Slacker, I've had it with you DETENTION!" Crowler shouted as he walked back into the class room.

Jaden just hung his head low, and sighed

"Not again." He said slowly as he walked into the classroom, and tried to take his rightful seat beside Syrus, and Hassleberry.

'Wait Jaden before you sit down, I would like for you to come up in front of the class for me." Crowler said, as another plot to make Jaden look like a fool appeared in his head.

"_Yes slacker, come up here so I can show the class that you're nothing but a worthless boy, that just managed to beat me by luck_." Crowler thought to himself as an evil grin appeared on his face.

Jaden gulped as he looked at Crowler, and knew something was up.

'Yep things haven't changed." He said to himself as he walked up in front of the class.

Alexis, sitting by Luna, Mindy, and Jasmine just looked, and knew Crowler was at it again.

"Damn I wish he would give it a rest already." Luna stated sternly as she propped her arm up, and rested her head against it.

'Yea I know what you mean." Alexis replied as she leaned back in her seat to see what Crowler, had up his sleeve this time.

"Poor Jay." Said a voice belonging to a little Slifer that sat next to Jaden.

"Yea the Sarge is in for it again." Said the boy that said on the opposite of Jaden.

"Now Mr. Jaden Yuki." Crowler started. "I'm going to give a pop quiz, your own personal pop quiz, and if you so happen to fail, then I'm going to see personally that your kicked out of this school!" Crowler shouted almost happily.

Jaden just looked at Crowler, dumbfounded as he slowly shook his head,

While the girls looked at each other confused.

"Can he do that?' Luna asked

"Apparently." Alexis stated looking a bit worried considering Jaden doesn't study for anything in Crowler's class.

"Um can't we just duel, and if I win I stay." Jaden said nervously as he looked at Crowler who looked like he finally got what he wanted.

"No slacker, I refuse to teach, a student who is never on time to my class!" Crowler shouted which woke Rakaia up.

He wiped his eyes slowly, and saw Jaden getting yelled at by Crowler again, and decided to speak out.

"Doctor Crowler!" Rakaia shouted getting Crowler's attention.

"What is it slacker number two!' Crowler shouted back.

"Aren't we, suppose to be learning something." Rakaia said back as he stood up from his seat.

"How can you be teaching us anything, if you're wasting valuable class time yelling at Jaden, you're supposed to be a professor, slash doctor, or whatever you are, and you keep spending your time giving special attention to one student, I don't think that's fair." Rakaia stated as he glanced at the clock, seeing they only had a few minutes left of class.

He smirked thinking if he could only waste just a few more minutes, they could get off with no homework.

"Grrr...What did you say slacker!' Crowler said angrily as he took his attention from Jaden, and aimed at Rakaia.

"I'll have you know that I'm the top professor in this academy, No one can teach better than me." He stated. "And for that outburst it's." Crowler was about to say until another student stood up.

"Yea Doctor Crowler." Luna said as she stood up." You have been giving Jaden special attention, and I don't think that's fair to the rest of us." She stated smiling, as Rakaia, and Jaden looked at her, and smirked knowing that she was backing them up.

"What Luna you to.' Crowler said in shock as the Princess of the Oblisk dorm stood up, and spoke out against his plot to get rid of Jaden.

Then suddenly another voice from beside Luna was heard.

"I have to agree." It said nonchalantly. "It's the same every day, Jaden comes in late, and you flip." She said

"What you to Alexis." Crowler said shocked as the Queen of Oblisk blue, stood up in defense for this slacker.

Suddenly the bell rung and the class bolted out the classroom, leaving Crowler standing there looking dumbfounded as usual.

Crowler looked around, and thought about what just transpired, and then it clicked.

"No they left without getting their Homework!" he shouted to himself.

As the students walked out of the academy Jaden, Alexis, Rakaia, Luna were walking towards the beach.

"Sweet job guys." Rakaia laughed

"Yea thanks for saving me like that." Jaden stated

"Well what do you expect; if we didn't then you probably would have been in detention again." Alexis stated as she turned her attention towards Rakaia.

"And besides it was Rakaia who started it." She finished as she smiled

"Well you know it was nothing." Rakaia said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head laughing.

The gang all laughed at the fact that Crowler just got screwed by all of them, as they continued to walk along the road towards the Slifer dorm.

Meanwhile back in the academy Crowler was furiated at what just happened, and decided to tell the Chancellor about it.

"I'll get that Slifer kicked out one way or another if it's the last thing I do." Crowler said to himself as he walked down the hallway, and turned the corner towards the chancellor's office.

"He thinks he's going to get out of a Detention he's wrong." Crowler stated as he came to the door, and slowly knocked on.

"Come in." A voice inside said as Crowler entered the room.

"Chancellor I got to tell you." Crowler started.

"Oh Crowler if it's about Jaden let it be.' Sheppard stated not really wanting to hear about Crowler's mishaps with Jaden due to the fact that his mind was on something far more important.

Crowler just stopped in mid sentence and the slowly approached the Chancellor's desk, as he saw him watching the news on his little TV monitor.

"What's going on?" Crowler asked curiously

"Shhh" Sheppard said trying to listen to what the news lady was saying.

Crowler did what he was told but reluctantly, as he looked at the screen himself, and saw that the news were standing in front of the main entrance of the ruins that the three archeologists were studying, and the headline across the screen read, three Archeologists presume dead.

'What the?" Crowler thought as he looked at the screen

"Three Archeologists that were doing research have mysteriously disappeared in to thin air, and the main entrance of these ruins that was discovered by them as been sealed off completely." The news reporter stated as Crowler, and Sheppard watched intently at what she was saying.

"No one knows what happened, or seemed to know any whereabouts of the three Archeologists, will someone if you have any information please inform the police immediately." The news reporter stressed as a tear streaked down her face.

"Please anyone out there if you know anything please we would really appreciate it…I would appreciate it, one of those Archeologists, is my husband." She said sadly as more tears started to stream down her face as Sheppard closed his eyes, and Crowler turned his head from the TV screen.

"Unbelievable." Sheppard said

"Yes it is." Crowler added as he turned, and saw Sheppard reach for the TV, and turn it off.

"I don't know what to think, I just hope everything turns out alright.' Sheppard said sadly as he clashed his together, and prayed for the news reporter, and the rest of the families that are suffering due to the Archeologists tragic loss.

Meanwhile Deep within the Dark Corridors of the underground Ruins Avon, sat with a huge evil smirk on his face, as he turned, and looked at the 6 monsters that stood before him.

"Hmph All six elements are mine to control, but me controlling these beasts by myself certainly wouldn't do, I have far more important things to do.' Avon said to himself as he walked past the loyal beasts.

"Hmmm." Avon said as he turned around to face the monsters again.

"Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Light, and Dark." Avon said as he pointed at each monster that stood there.

"You all need Spirit hosts." He said again, as he walked back towards his throne chair that sat against the wall in the far back.

"If My plan is to smoothly, then I'm going to need Six spirit followers, to go along with these beasts." He thought to himself as he looked at each one of them.

Then he waved his hand gaining their attention, as he called out their names.

"Trident Dragon!" Avon said as the first monster that stepped forward bowed its head in front of him. This monsters was the three headed cerebus looking beasts, it's the god of Fire, as it is known to rest deep within the core of the earth.

"Levia – Dragon Daedalus!" Avon shouted again as the next dragon to step up was a The King of the sea, with the famous water attribute Daedalus.

"Prime Material Dragon!" Avon shouted once more as the next dragon stepped forward, it was A gold like Dragon a little shorter than other two but none the less just as powerful, it is known in the inscriptions that this Dragon, is sent from the heavens, and created to protect the light.

Avon turned his head from the three dragons, and looked at the fourth, and smirked.

"The mystical Montage Dragon." Avon said as Montage Dragon stepped forward, and dropped down to one knee, as its three heads lowered as well. This dragon was said to rule of the earth protecting the lands of millions.

Avon turned his head to the next Dragon in line, and his smirk only grew wider.

"Strong wind Dragon the master of the skies." He said as the big muscular dragon bowed before him,

Avon looked at the five dragons that stood before him, as his smirk grew more, and more as he just looked at the dragons in Amazement.

"You all need hosts, Strong ones, I command you all to go out, and find your spirit host, and bring them back to me….Understand." he ordered, as the five dragons let out a mighty roar all at once, and slowly left one by one, going through a path in the ruins where they couldn't be seen.

Avon just laughed a little, and then turned to the last Dragon that was still in the shadows, and smirked evilly again.

"You I will keep for myself." He said evilly as the dragon that stood in the darkness eyes started to glow bright red, and a slight growl came from the great beast.

"Yes I agree." Avon stated as he watched the dragon. "You've been in Darkness for the long, now it's time to show the world of your existence." Avon stated as he started to laugh out loud, and the Dragon let out a mighty roar, that would cause ice to form down your spine.

"Soon my mighty dragon, soon this world shall fall on its knees, and bow before its new emperor!"  
Avon shouted as his laughter echoed through the corridors of the ruins, and as the five dragons went off to seek out their Spirit hosts, leaving the ruins silently, and entering the city quietly (Their like spirits so you know.)

* * *

**Sounds like trouble, how will Jaden, and the gang take on this new threat, and what are these elemental dragons for find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Yeeeaa!!!

Luna: I swear you are trying to get us killed huh?

Me: Who? Me No! Trust me I got it all figured out it's going to be great.

Luna: Uh huh sure I hope so well people all we can do is ask for your reviews, and tell sicko over here what you think.

Me: Yea please Review I know it's still kind of the start of the story but it will move along nicely promise you (winks) …And I'm not a sicko….tramp.

Luna: the hell you say. (Luna chases Rakaia off, and comes back for a quick second.) Oh yea don't forget please Review… COME BACK HERE RAKAIA!


	3. The Spirit Duelists, Vanshing Act

**Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh GX! Or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using, but I don't own my OC, and My made up monsters YAY!, Hope you enjoy this story just like you enjoy the others, I will try my best to bring you everything I got I promise.**

Me: YAY!

Luna: What the hell!

Jaden: He's excited

Alexis: Yea because he's got two stories up, and he's working them both out.

Jaden: Still sounds like a lot of work to me though

Alexis: What Doesn't?

Jaden: Hey!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
the Spirit Duelists, Vanishing Act **

In the streets of Domino City, A boy leaned against the wall, watching as people walked by entering the stadium, which held the next dueling tournament. He wore a Red Hoodie, With a Cross like chain around his neck, with Blue Jeans, and Red, and Black shoes, also with fingerless Black gloves, and a matching Red headband.

"Hmph." He said as he looked at everyone that walked past him with an irritated look on his face.

The boy just shook his head, and was about to enter the duel stadium his self.

"Hey Alex!" a voice came from behind as he stopped in mid step as he slowly turned around to see a girl with brunette hair , that was wrapped in a pony tail, green eyes, with Black Belly shirt, with a White Angel like design on the front of it, with matching Black Capri's. Along with Black strapped shoes, and Black Fingerless gloves.

"What is it Neveah?" Alex said harshly as he continued to walk into the stadium

"Oh not that attitude again you know the gang's waiting on you." Neveah stated as she reached out, and grabbed his arm.

"Quit being such a downer, and let's walk in together." She said as Alex turned to face her, he gave her the nonchalant look, but finally just gave him, and decided to do it the way she wanted to.

"Alright this is going to be so cool." She said excitedly as she turned around, with her hand around Alex's risk, and ran at full speed towards the entrance where there was two other duelist waiting.

"Zach, Layla!" Neveah shouted as the two duelists turned, and looked at her, and waved as Alex, and Neveah walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, well." Zach said as he saw the two together. "It's about time you decided to show up Alex." Zach said as he crossed his arms, and looked at Alex, who only glared back at Zach.

"Lay off." Alex said as he turned his back, and faced the inside of the stadium.

"What's your deal Man?" Zach said as he grabbed Alex shoulder, and turned him around, and the two came face to face.

Now Zach was the tallest out of the four, he wore a gold shirt, with a black vest around it, with matching Black sweat pants, and gold, and Black shoes with a Black, and Gold hat that was faced backwards on his head.

Alex just gritted his teeth, and growled at Zach as he removed his hand from his shoulder.

"You're my deal; you're going down in that tournament." Alex said as he turned, and walked off.

"S o much for being a team." Zach said as he followed behind slowly, leaving Neveah, and Layla watching the two hot heads.

"Wow.' Neveah said. "It's like two brothers' that can't get along." She said as Layla just smiled. Now Layla was the tomboy type. She wore White, and Light Green shoes, with a Blue jean skirt, with a white, and lime green shirt, with a wind like symbol on the front of it, with a green head band.

As the two girls followed the two boys into the gigantic duel stadium, they looked around for one more person, but really couldn't spot him due to the crowd.

"Arrrgghh he could be anywhere." Layla said as she stood up on a platform, and tried to see over the crowd.

"Well keep looking." Alex said kind of in a command kind of voice, causing Layla to stop what she was doing, and glare at him.

"Watch the tone." She stated as she stops glaring, and went back to looking.

"Would you two cool it?" Neveah said as she hopped on Zach's shoulders to get a better look over the crowd.

"What he started it.' Layla complained as she pointed towards Alex.

Alex just shrugged his shoulders, and leaned against the wall, with his hands in his pockets as he just gazed the around the arena.

"See he's not even helping"!" shouted Layla

"Layla chill." Zach said as he slightly turned his head towards her.

"Grrr... Fine." She said as she sat down on a nearby bench, and let Neveah, and Zach finish their scouting.

"There he is!" shouted Neveah as she got flipped off of Zach's shoulders.

"You found him." Zach said with a smile on his face.

"Yep let's go.' She said as she ran through the crowd, trying not to seriously knock anybody over.

Zach did the same as well or at least he tried to.

"Excuse me, pardon me." He said as he kept trying to dodge the crowd the best way he could.

"Deon!" Neveah shouted as she ran up towards the last duelist on their team.

"Deon." She said

"Hey sup." he replied as he looked at her, and smirked

Deon was the cool laid back type, he wore white, and blue shoes, White jogging pants, with a blue shirt to match, with blue wrist bands, and a White pocketed vest to top it off.

'You ready for today?" Neveah asked as she looked at Deon, and smiled.

"You know it." He said as he looked up to see Zach approach them, along with Layla, and Alex.

"What took you guys?" Deon asked.

"Alex who else.' Layla stated mockingly.

"Watch it." Alex snapped.

Deon just shook his head, and stared at the two arguing back, and forth. That was until Zach cut in.

"Hey you two chill out already we got to go take our spots in this tournament." He said as he broke the two up, and walked ahead of the group.

"Zach's right we can't be late." Deon stated as he walked behind him with Neveah, not to far beyond, and with Alex, and Layla bringing up the rear.

Alex, and Layla walked beside each other but looking in the opposite direction from each other, and it didn't last long before they started passing their comments.

"Brat." Alex said

"Baka." Layla replied back

"SHUT UP!" Zach yelled from the front as the five duelists walked through the crowd, meanwhile unknowingly to them the five sprit dragons, were following closely, careful not to get the duelists attention just yet.

Meanwhile

Jaden and Rakaia were in the slifer dorm, along with Syrus who was doing nothing at the time, but thinking about Dark Magician Girl.

'Jay do you think I stand a chance." He said as he laid on his back, on the top bunk thinking about her.

"A chance with what?" Jaden asked confused at what his little Slifer buddy was talking about.

'Dark Magician girl." He said as he turned over, and looked at the two.

"Well if you ask me." Rakaia started as he was playing with his deck, shuffling the cards, and turning each of them over.

"You have just as much chance of Jaden passing class this semester." Rakaia joked as he laughed at Jaden who didn't really seem to mind; instead he just smirked at Rakaia as he picked up one of Rakaia's cards.

"Well that goes without saying." He started. 'But that's like saying that Sy you have just about as much as chance as me beating Rakaia in a duel." Jaden said smiling with his eyes closed.

Syrus just smiled at the comment.

"Which is zero?" Rakaia stated which made Syrus smile disappears quickly as the three laughed as they joked around with each other.

While the three were laughing and joking around, Rakaia turned and looked at the clock.

"Oh crap!" Rakaia yelled as he gathered his cards together, and put them in his pocket.

"What's wrong Rakaia?" Jaden asked as he saw Rakaia get up in a rush.

"It's Twelve thirty!" Rakaia shouted as he grabbed his shoes, and put them on.

"Yea so." Syrus said not really getting were Rakaia was going with this.

'It's Pizza Day, there giving free Pizza out in front of the Cafeteria.' Rakaia said as he ran out the front door

"On a Saturday?" Syrus asked

Jaden just shrugged his shoulders as he, and Syrus got up, and ran off after Rakaia who was already half way at Duel Academy.

"So as I was saying Alexis." Chazz started as he was standing in front of Alexis, who standing in front of the Free Pizza that Rakaia was racing for.

"You should leave that Slifer Slacker Jaden, and come be with a real duelist." He said as he smirked at Alexis. Who just closed her eyes, and let out a small sigh.

"Chazz how many times do I have to tell you." She said as she looked up, and saw a dust trail coming towards them, she squinted her eyes a bit, and could tell who was coming, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Come on Alexis, you know you want to." Chazz stated as he inched closer to Alexis, and grabbed her hand, who looked kind of disturbed by Chazz's actions.

'Together, Me beside my Oblisk Queen Alexis, and Together we'll." Chazz started

"PIZZA!" Rakaia yelled as he leaped in the air, and landed on Chazz without knowing it was him, or anything for that matter that he was standing on.

"Please tell me you got some left." Rakaia said jumping up, and down on top of Chazz.

Alexis just smiled, and fixed him two slices.

"Alright now but save some for Jaden, alright we can't have him go hungry. " She said as she let out a small giggle.

'Sure…thing." Rakaia said as he started eating, as he finally stepped off of Chazz who had a big shoe print on his face.

Alexis just looked down at him, and smiled a little bit which made Chazz grit his teeth, as he hopped up,

'Why you little." He said under his breath, as Rakaia still paid him no attention.

"Now Chazz calm down, it was just an accident." A voice came from behind Alexis.

Chazz turned around, just in time to see the Oblisk Princess step out with another box of pizza, and set it on the table, and Just in time as they saw Jaden, and Syrus walk up.

"Hey guys." Jaden said as he waved at Luna, and Chazz, and walked up towards Alexis, and smiled.

"Hey Lex." He said as he smirked, Alexis just blushed a little, and then turned around, and fixed a plate for Jaden knowing damn well he was hungry.

"Here you go made sure I saved you the biggest one." She said with a smile.

It took a second for Jaden stomach to get into motion but once the aroma of that pizza hit Jaden's nostrils, It was eating fest from there on out, as he quickly took the pizza, and sat in front of Rakaia as they ate, and ate.

'There they go again." Syrus said as he looked at the two who appeared to be having an eating contest.

"Disgusting." Chazz stated as he turned his head

Luna, and Alexis just laughed as they watch their two boyfriends, eat their hearts out, well that was until a little girl with a slifer red jacket came around the corner.

'Hey guys!" she shouted getting everyone's attention in an instant.

"Come on the tournament about to start let's go everyone's in Crowler's class room." She said as she ran off back to class.

"Oh that's right." Rakaia stated as he finished what was left of his food.

"The annual Duel tournament is today." He finished

"Oh you mean the team one.' Jaden said as she stood from the table as well.

"Exactly.' Rakaia stated

"Yea I heard about that." Luna said as she walked up to the both of them. That famous team is dueling today aren't they?" she asked

"Yea Team Deon." Alexis cut in as she stood beside Luna.

"Yea I hear there the best.' Jaden said excitingly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Syrus said coming up from behind Jaden. "Let's go find out." He said.

"You're right Sy what was I thinking just standing here." Jaden said as he took off running towards the classroom leaving everybody in his dust.

"I never saw him run so fast to class before." Chazz stated as he walked up next to Syrus.

"Well we better go to." Rakaia stated as the gang nodded their heads in approval, and trotted off towards the classroom.

When they arrived they saw Jaden already in his usual seat with all the other classmates with a huge flat screen in front of them.

"Come on you guys it's about to start." Blair called out, until she saw Alexis

"_Damn it." _She thought. "_Doesn't the queen have anything else to do?"_ She thought again as she lifted her head up, and looked at Jaden, and smirk appeared on her face as she scooted closer to Jaden, and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Jaden, come over here, and sit with me." She whined as she tried to past off the puppy dog look.

Alexis saw this, and quickly ran over, and grabbed Jaden's other arm, and pulled him closer to her, and glared at Blair.

"Don't push it Blair got it." Alexis said as her dilated.

"Oh don't worry I haven't done anything…Yet." She stated as she glared back at Alexis.

Rakaia, Luna, Chazz, and Syrus just looked at the two as they could have sworn they saw lightning strike from both of their eyes.

"I'm guessing were going to sit over here." Rakaia stated pointing towards the back.

"Good Call." Luna stated as she followed him.

"Right behind ya." Syrus said as he followed her.

"Wait for me.' Chazz stated

About five minutes pasted before the Chancellor, and Crowler walked into the room calming everyone down in the class.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down." Sheppard said as the class quieted down, to hear what their chancellor had to say.

"Alright now today is special because of the Team Duel Tournament being head in Domino city." He stated as he pointed towards the screen that showed what was happening.

"Now we want all of you to take notes, from what you see, and maybe you could apply it to your use." Crowler stated.

"We would all like you to learn something from the duels that you see today." Sheppard stated.

"So without further interruptions.' Sheppard stated

"This just in." a reporter appeared on the TV screen at the duel Stadium.

"Two of the Team Deon's members have just vanished. "She said shockingly

"What the...Vanished." Jaden said as the rest of the class gasped in shock.

"No trace at all as been revealed as we speak, but please bare with us the authorities are doing everything they can." She said

"I don't believe it.' Rakaia said

"Yea duelists just don't vanish into thin air." Luna stated as she too was in shock

"This just in, another member as just vanished." The Reporter said in shock.

"And I just got word that the tournament is canceled, until we can find out what's going I repeat the tournament is canceled." The Reporter said as the screen suddenly went black, leaving the students looking in shock, and horror.

"What the hell!' Chazz said

"I don't know." Rakaia said now standing up.

"I don't get it.' Jaden said as he looked at the now black flat screen." What's going on? he asked in confusion.

* * *

**Strange Disappearances, the five spirit dragons still roaming around, what's going on? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: well what do you think?

Jaden: you jumped on Chazz hahahaha

Me: naturally

Alexis: I swear there's no help for the two of you

Me & Jaden: Nope were two half's of a whole idiot

Alexis: Not surprising

Me: But anyway here it is everyone please read, and review I really would appreciate it if you left your opinion on this story so far thanks


	4. The Dark Tomb, Phase One

**Disclaimer: Hope that everyone enjoys the story so far, I see I got a couple of people that favorite the story, which I'm happy about, but I hope your reviews keep coming, and for those who haven't reviewed yet please go ahead, and drop one I would love to hear your opinion thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Me: So you guys ready

Luna: Ready for what?

Me: oh nothing

Alexis: Rakaia!

Me: What I haven't done anything I promise (heheh)

Alexis: (rolls eyes) Whatever

Me: Anyway on with the story Yay!

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Dark Tomb, Phase 1

The Dueling stadium was in turmoil, as they continued to look for the three missing duelist, but to no avail. While everyone pitched to find out what was going on, in the alley's of the city the two remaining duelist of team Deon, were running for their lives, Jumping over fences, and barely dodging boxes, and other objects in the way.

"What the… what the hell are those things!" Neveah shouted as she glanced behind her, and still saw two beasts on their trail.

"I don't know… But do you really want to stand around, and find out?" Deon shouted in-between breaths as he ran alongside Neveah not looking back at all.

One of the Beasts let out a loud roar, and shot an energy blast from its mouth towards them, missing barely.

"Ahh!" Screamed Neveah as she barely dodged the blast.

"Neveah come on keep moving!" Deon said as he turned the corner to find a huge blue dragon's mouth come down on him engulfing him, and disappearing all in one move leaving Neveah alone.

"Deon!" she shouted as she stopped what she was doing forgetting about the Gold beast like dragon behind her.

"Deon.' She said as she slump to her knees, not really caring what happens to her now as the gold like dragon slowly approached her.

"What do you want?" she said sadly as she slowly turned around to face the dragon.

"Why are you after us?" She shouted as the dragon stopped only a mere inch in front her.

Neveah just looked up in Awe as the golden dragon lowered its head towards hers, and just stopped.

Neveah stared in Pitch Black eyes, that seemed to full of nothing but endless darkness as the dragon lifted its head back up, and opened its mouth a dove towards her.

"Wait Noooooo!" she shouted as she saw the jaws of the golden dragon come down on her engulfing her, and just as quick she saw everything fade away, the city, the alley she was in, the beautiful sky that brighten up everyone's day, everything it was now completely dark.

**Back at Duel Academy**

The Students were still clueless on what was going on, and Sheppard and Crowler were left in the dark as well.

"What's going on?' Blair shouted as she stood up from her seat trying to get some answers.

'Yea why the hell aren't we watching a duel!' Chazz joined in.

"Watch a duel, yea that's what you need to do." Rakaia said smartly.

"What you say!" Chazz snapped back as he glared at Rakaia, as Rakaia slowly folded his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his seat.

"I was just saying that the duels in the tournament would be appropriate for you to watch considering you're not really all that good yourself." He said smartly as Chazz growled, and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You want a piece of the Chazz!" he yelled as Rakaia just simply looked at him, and smirked.

"I thought you never ask." He said as he grabbed his deck of cards.

"Guys cool it." Luna stated as she pushed Chazz off of Rakaia, and then looked at Rakaia, and gave him the don't move look.

"But he." Rakaia started as Luna glared at him again.

Rakaia looked at Luna, and then finally gave in.

"Fine." He said as he sat back down.

"Everybody calm down, please!" shouted the Chancellor as he tried to keep the class room calm.

"I'm sure it's nothing I'm sure they'll everything figured out soon." He implied

"I hope your right." Alexis said quietly as Jaden looked at her.

"I'm sure everything is fine." He stated with his usual smile. "I bet it's nothing, their just doing some last minute changes to their decks or something." Jaden said as he stood up, but as soon as he did he heard a little sound as he glanced over his shoulder, and saw his little buddy winged Kuriboh appear.

"Winged Kuriboh." He said somewhat surprised.

"Kuri Kuri. (_Jaden something doesn't feel right_)." The winged beast stated

"Really what's up Kuriboh what's got you bugged out?" Jaden asked he saw Kuriboh had a worried look on his face.

"Kuri, Kuri (It's_ something about what's happening at that tournament_)." Kuriboh stated

"You sure?" Jaden asked as he looked at Kuriboh who was getting worried by the second.

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but it's a long shot Kuriboh." Jaden said as Kuriboh shook his head rapidly.

"Kuri, Kuri (_no Jaden, this is more than what you think it is_)." Kuriboh stated as his eyes, grew sad and worried as Jaden just looked at him, with a confused look on his face.

"Kuriboh." Jaden said slowly as Kuriboh slowly faded away, leaving Jaden to think differently about what was going on.

"Jaden." Alexis said trying to snap Jaden out of his trance.

'Jaden!" She said a little bit louder finally getting his attention.

'Huh? Oh Sorry Lex." He said as he looked down deep in thought.

"You ok?' She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know some how I'm beginning to think that this might be a bigger problem then what it started out to be." Jaden said slowly as he thought about what was happening.

Alexis just looked at Jaden, and could tell he was worried about something.

"_That's strange nothing never worries Jaden_." She thought. "_Maybe this is bigger than we know."_ She thought again as she turned, and looked at the chancellor and Crowler who seemed worried themselves.

"Chancellor Maybe you should make a phone call to see if everything's all right." Crowler suggested speaking quietly trying not to worry the students.

Sheppard nodded his head in approval, as he turned to walk off.

"I will be back as soon as I do, please keep the students calm." Sheppard said as he walked out the door leaving the student's looking confused

"What's going on Doctor Crowler?" Blair shouted over the students.

"Yea why did the Chancellor leave?" Syrus asked

"Now Student's please remain calm, the Chancellor is just making a little phone call, nothing to be worried about." Crowler assured as Jaden stood up, and started towards the door.

"Slacker where are you going, I didn't give you permission to leave!" Crowler shouted

Jaden stopped for a minute, and turned and glanced at Crowler, then ran out the door, leaving Crowler stunned by his actions.

"What the...The Nerve of that Slacker!" shouted Crowler.

"Jaden!" Shouted Alexis as she got up, from her seat and ran after him.

"_What's he thinking?"_ Alexis thought as she ran out the door.

"Hey where are those two going?" Rakaia asked as he made a quick glance towards Luna who nodded her head, as they both got up, and ran out the door.

"What the…You can't just leave without my permission!'Crowler shouted

'See ya teach!' Shouted Rakaia

"Be back later." Luna said behind Rakaia as they disappeared out of sight.

"Those… Those cursive kids!" Shouted Crowler

Chazz looked at Syrus as they both nodded, and tried to make a run for it.

"Oh No you don't!" Crowler shouted as he ran in front of the door, blocking it off.

"Back your seats!' he shouted

"But something is." Syrus started

"NOW!" Crowler screamed as Syrus, and Chazz ran back towards their seats, and sat down in record time with a halo appearing over their heads.

"Student's take me for a joke." Crowler shouted as he locked the door behind him.

**Meanwhile in the catacombs of the underground tomb **

The five duelists began to awake one by one as they looked around, and saw skulls everywhere, and a wall covered with duel monsters, it was dark, and the room they were in was huge.

"Where are we?" Deon asked as he looked around and saw lit torches hanging from the wall

"I don't know, but I don't want to be here." Neveah said as she turned around, and looked at the engraving of duel monsters on the wall.

Zach looked around, and walked towards the wall, and started to examine it, or what he could anyway.

"What you make of it Zach?" Layla asked as she walked up behind him.

"Well." He said slowly as he let out a deep breath.

'it looks like an ancient tomb, with duel monsters on the wall." He said with his arm scratching the back of his head.

"And that's all I got." He said

"Hopeless." Layla said as she turned around, and looked at Alex.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"What for." He said nonchalantly as he looked around himself. "Actually this place is kind of cool." He stated

"Boys." Layla finished as she walked over to Deon, and Neveah.

"So what's the plan?" She asked

"For the first time, I don't know." Deon replied back as he looked over their surroundings. "I don't know how we got here, or even why but something tells me, it wasn't coincidence."He finished

"Oh you don't know how right you are." A voice came from the entrance of the room.

The five duelists looked in horror as they saw a human figure that had a human body, and the other half being swallowed by dark armor with still a whole human face.

"What the hell?" Deon said.

"Who, or what are you?" shouted Neveah as the figure laughed as the Five dragons that it had sent to the real world appeared behind him, and growled slightly, causing the figure to chuckle evilly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The figure stated as it slowly started walking towards the group of duelists, with the dragon's following close behind, getting closer, and closer to them as they took a step back, but realized they had nowhere to run, and no place to go, they were trapped. Inside a tomb where no one could hear them, as the figure came closer, and closer. Their eyes widened in horror as they thought their life would come to a quick and painful end.

* * *

**What the hell is going on? What's up with the whole tomb thing, and why these five duelists, and what can Jaden, and the gang do about it find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew another Chapter completed

Jaden: You're weird

Alexis: really

Me: how you figure that

Luna: I agree with them

Me: What you to

Alexis: We don't ever have time to relax were going to die being in your story

Me; Sigh… Oh shut up no you won't or well I don't know there's an idea, but anyway that's just something for me to think on but please readers. Review, and tell me your opinions on this chapter I will greatly appreciate it thanks, and if I get more reviews ill post another chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Rebirth of the Dark Alliance

**Disclaimer: Ok sorry it took me a minute to update this story I've kind of been busy, but I'm back now, and ready to throw down another Chapter I hope you guys enjoy it, as much as I did writing it alright enough of me talking, I don't own Yugioh GX! Or the character from Gundam Seed, I just own my OC's and my made up cards. So here we go enjoy!**

Me: So you guys ready

Jaden: What? To be murdered.

Me: Huh? …What no never how could you say something like that?

Luna: Yep I can see it in his eyes, were going to die.

Alexis: hmmm maybe if we get him now, he can't finish the story

Me: Wait… Now let's not be rash…Arrrgghh on with the story.

* * *

_Chapter 4  
Rebirth of the Dark Alliance_

**In the dark tomb **

The dark figure approached the five kids, and let a smirk appear on his face, as he stopped mere inches in front of them.

'What the hell are you?" Deon shouted as he stood in front of the four duelists

"Or the question is who are you?" Layla spoke as they looked at the Dark figure in front of them.

"Who I am is of no important." The dark figure spoke quickly as he turned around, and slowly walked back towards the door, but then stopped suddenly

"Then if that's not the question then what are we here for?" Neveah asked confused as why they are in a tomb." _But the real question is."_ She thought. "_Why aren't we dead yet?"_ her mind wondered.

The figure slowly glanced back at the five duelists' only for a split second, and turned towards the entrance again, and slowly started walking.

"Follow me." It said in a dark voice as he continued to walk out the room, while the dragons stayed behind, and glared at the five duelists.

"Do we have a choice?" Alex said sarcastically as they quickly obliged the offer, and followed the dark figure down the corridors, of this nightmare.

As they walked through the hallways of this seemingly endless dungeon like tomb, they came towards a huge door at the end of the hallway.

"At last." The dark figure stated. "We're here." He finished

"Here where!" Shouted Deon, slightly irritated that they just walked for a few hours, and not a word has been said.

"You're Destiny." The dark figure said as he pointed his hand towards the door. A Dark Aurora appeared around its hand, and soon the door as is split open instantly opening the entrance to the main room, the room that held everything,

"Our Destiny!' Neveah said confused

"Just a figure of speech." The figure said as it walked in, and as soon as it did the room lit up, and there where writings all over the wall, duel monsters encryptions everywhere.

"What the hell!" shouted Deon. "What is all this?" he questioned as the figure walked up the flight of stairs, and sat at the very top on his throne.

"Alright enough of this!" Zach shouted. "What's the deal? You get your little pet dragons to kidnap us, and bring us to this hell hole." He continued.

"Zach chill." Deon said almost commandingly, But Zach wouldn't listen he just kept going.

"Chill you want me to Chill when this thing, just takes away from the tournament like this, not even just the tournament!" he shouted. "He took us from our home, and brought us to this dark, damp, Nightmare of hell." Zach shouted.

Soon the dark figure lifted his hand again, and sent a purple like blast towards Zach, hitting him in the chest sending him flying only a few inches away, and also shutting him up.

"ZACH! Neveah and Layla shouted as they ran towards him.

"Damn." Zach said barely as he was holding his chest, barely able to lift his head off the ground as he gritted his teeth towards the dark figure that blasted him.

"Your friend talks too much." The dark figure stated as it brought its hand back down. "Now are you ready to listen." It said evilly.

Neveah wrapped one of her arms around Zach's waist, and helped him to his feet while Layla stood in front of them, and glared at the dark figure that sat high and mighty on his throne.

"What do you want with us?" Layla shouted as the figure stood up quickly.

"SILENCE!" it shouted as the five duelists quickly shut their mouths careful not to say a word.

The figure smirked at the response it got, and quickly sat back down.

'Now first things first my introduction." It said." My name is Geia the dark lord, and you five will soon be my loyal dark knights." It said coldly as it looked at the five duelists.

"Your dark knights?" Deon repeated as Geia shook his head in approval.

"Yes although you won't have the dark armor, but that doesn't matter to me one bit, the only that matter is...Power." Geia stated as he stood up again.

"Power... What kind of power?" Zach asked still using Neveah as a crutch.

Geia just smirked at the injured duelist.

"The power of the Dark Alliance." Geia said as he started walking down the flight of stairs towards the five duelists.

"Many years ago I waged a great war against the humans of this world, and with the complete power of the shadows at my finger tips, I made a shadow counterpart of every duel monster that was ever created." He explained as he finally stood in front of the duelist.

"Both sides clashed, but thanks to my shadow power, my monsters were endless." He said as he walked past the five duelists and towards the wall with a specific encryption on it.

"Then one day there was one that stood before me, and decided that enough was enough." Geia said as he got tense, and his voice filled with anger.

"One that stood before you." Neveah said.

"Who was it?" Layla asked

Geia clenched his armored hand, slowly as the painful thought of this specific someone, made his blood boil, his eyes started to glow bright red, as he looked at the encryption on the wall, and gritted his teeth.

"The... Pharaoh." He said with only hatred and coldness in his voice.

**Back at Duel Academy**

Jaden was running towards the chancellor's office, with Alexis following not too far behind him, and also following her was Rakaia, and Luna.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she was trying to catch up, but he seemed to determined to go wherever his mind got him set to go.

"Jaden! WAIT!" Alexis shouted again this time getting the young slifer's attention, causing him to come to a sliding stop as he turned around, and saw Alexis following him.

"Huh? Alexis." He said as she caught up to him, and stopped to catch her breath.

"Hold...On." she said in-between breaths.

It took a few seconds, but she lifted herself back up, and looked at Jaden with a confused and concerned look on her face.

"Jaden what's wrong? I never saw you just bolt out of class like that." Alexis asked

Jaden just looked at her, and then down at the ground for a second, and then back at Alexis with a confused look on his face as well.

"I don't know Lex, I really can't explain it, but I feel there's more to this then what we know." He said with concern in his voice.

"How do you know?" she asked

"I don't know." He said as he thought about Kuriboh, and how freaked out he was. "It's just a vibe I guess." He finished

Alexis just shook her head slightly, and walked up to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Ok whatever is going on, can we go together at least." She asked as Jaden just gave his usual smile, and shook his head.

"Alright, I was heading towards the Chancellor's office to see if I can get anything out of that phone call he had to make." Jaden said with now an even bigger smile on his face.

"Sounds brilliant." Alexis said sarcastically

"HEY!" came a voice around the corner of the hallway as Jaden, and Alexis turned around to see Rakaia, and Luna running towards them.

"And I guess it wouldn't be a party without these guys." Jaden said with a slight laugh as Rakaia smirked for a second, and then looked at the two.

'Alright so fill me in." he said

"Yea so what's going on?" Luna said anxious to find out what they know.

"Well Jaden feels like there's more to this situation then we know." Alexis started

"So I figured we can go, and spy on the chancellor's conversation, and see what we can pick up."Jaden said smiling, and rubbing the back on his head.

"Great why don't we ask can we teach the class next?" Rakaia said while folding his arms.

"Hey it's worth a shot." Jaden shot back.

"Oh cool it you two." Luna said." Come on we got to go before we miss our chance." She said again, as the gang nodded in unison, and all ran towards the chancellor's office.

It took them a few minutes, but they got to his office, and planted their ears against the door, trying to hear anything they could.

"What do you mean?" The Chancellor said which sounded like worry in his voice.

"So it is true they just disappeared without a trace." He said as Jaden looked at Alexis, who looked back and kept listening.

"It is strange." The chancellor said still unaware of who was sitting outside his office ease dropping. "First the three archeologists and now the top team duelist, in his history is missing as well very strange indeed." He said again

"Sounds serious." Rakaia whispered.

"Shut up." Luna said as she tapped Rakaia on the head lightly.

"I see you want me to send, a team of duelist of my own to the tournament." He said." But wouldn't that put them in danger as well." He continued.

"A team of duelist." Alexis stated quietly.

"Yea." Jaden followed as they were still parked in front of the chancellor's door, listening intently.

"Alright, Alright I'll send 6 of my top duelists over." He said like he just went through a back, and forth argument with whoever was on the phone.

"Understood." He said." Alright they will be there first thing tomorrow." He said as he hung up the phone, and slid back in his chair, letting out a large sigh.

"The kids were still in front of his door listening, until.

"There you guys are." Came a voice from a boy with spiky black hair, with his black shirt, black jeans, and trademark Black trench coat. "I been looking all over for you guys, and here I found you slackers ease dropping on the Chancellor!" he shouted.

"Chazz shut up will ya?" Rakaia stated trying to quiet Chazz down.

"No I will not, I can't believe it you slackers are a Joke!" he shouted again. " Now if It was me I would have walked into the office myself, and politely asked the Chancellor what was going on, but no I guess you had to do it the slacker way." He shouted

"Chazz shut up." Rakaia said with Alexis, and Luna glaring at him, and Jaden still listening in to see if the Chancellor would say anything else.

"That's the Chazz to you Slacker got it." He yelled back as Luna, and Alexis had enough of him, and they leaped on him together wrestling with him, causing Rakaia to fall into Jaden, who fell against the door whiched opened up allowing the students to roll in on the floor in front of the Chancellor, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Huh. What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he looked at the five students on the floor.

Jaden slowly got up, and rub the back of his head with his hand, and was about to give his explanation.

"Never mind that anyway you're just the duelist I wanted to see." Sheppard said as he looked at them intently.

"Huh? We are." Jaden said confused at what the Chancellor had in mind.

Sheppard only smile, and leaned forward on his desk, and looked at them.

"How would you five like to go to the Grand Team duel tournament?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"What!" The gang shouted

"Whoa! Really, Oh sweet!" Jaden said as he leaped in the air full of excitement.

"Unbelievable." Alexis said

"Aww Man!" Rakaia shouted. "This is great, I always wanted to be in a tournament." He said excited.

"I can't believe it." Luna joined in.

"I'm in." Chazz said as he folded his arms, and tried to pass off his cool pose.

"Great, but you'll need one more duelist to go with you, and I have just the person who is right for the job." Sheppard stated as he smiled

"Who?" The gang asked in unison anxious to know who would be coming along with them.

"Why none other than Blair Flannigan." Sheppard stated with a smile.

"Blair." Alexis said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"I figure she would be a great addition to the team, and she is a pretty good duelist."Sheppard stated as Alexis didn't really care if Blair came or not, as long as she kept her hands off Jaden.

"Fine." She said.

"Alright with me." Chazz joined in.

"I'm cool with it." Rakaia stated

"Alright If Alexis is good, them I'm good." Luna said as she looked at Alexis, understanding the whole situation between her, and Blair.

"Alright then it's settled." Jaden stated as he looked at Sheppard, and smirked. "So when do we leave." He asked.

The Chancellor just smiled as he walked towards the door, and turned around slightly, and looked at the gang.

"Tonight." He said as he walked the door

"TONIGHT!" Rakaia shouted. "Oh no I got to pack!" he shouted

"Here we go; this is how a slifer slacker acts, when pressured." Chazz stated as Rakaia glared at him intently.

"One more and it's on." Rakaia stated

"Come on you guys. " Luna said getting in front of the two. "We got to get packed so let's all go to our rooms, and get what we need, and meet at the docks alright." Luna suggested

"Fine.' Chazz stated as he walked out the room.

"Alright cool with me." Rakaia smiled

"So in a few hours meet at the docks." Alexis stated

"Alright consider me already there." Jaden stated whiched caused Alexis to smile, as she couldn't help but love his attitude towards everything.

"_Jaden_." She thought as she smiled, and shook her head lightly.

"Alright we're off." Rakaia stated as he ran out the door past Luna, almost half down the hall until he stopped, and ran back to Luna, and Kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya in a few hours." He said with a smirk, and ran off towards the Slifer dorm.

"Luna just smiled as she watched her boyfriend run off.

"_I swear, if you and Jaden aren't alike."_ She thought as she turned to look at the two.

"I'm going to go tell Blair, so she can be ready." Luna stated

Alexis only nodded, as Luna walked off towards the class leaving Jaden, and Alexis in the office alone.

"Another adventure huh." Jaden said as he looked at Alexis, and gave his usual smile.

"Yea it's never boring around here." Alexis said smiling back as she felt Jaden take her hand, and then next felt a pair of soft lips meet hers, as they embraced for a moment which seemed like forever until they pulled away.

"See ya at the docks?" Jaden said smirking almost asking it as a question.

Alexis could only smile, at her Slifer boyfriend, and nod.

"See me at the docks." She said in a smile, and slight laugh, as he ran out the office going towards the dorm, to get his things together.

"_You never cease to amaze me do you Jaden Yuki."_ Alexis thought as she walked out of the office, and towards the Oblisk dorm.

**Back In the Dark Tomb **

"The Pharaoh." Deon repeated in confusion.

"Don't worry it's all in the past, and now it's a dawn of a new age, a dawn of a new power, and the dawn of a new Alliance." Geia stated as he turned towards the five duelists.

"Wait new alliance." Neveah said nervously as she took a step back behind Deon.

"You're not saying." Zach started

"Exactly, you five will become the generals of the dark alliance, and carry out my plan across the world. " Geia stated as he looked at the five duelists.

"Wait! But I don't think we can." Layla stated

"Oh you can, and you will." Geia stated as he pointed the palm of his hand towards the five duelists, and a dark Blackish Purple like Aurora shot from his hand engulfing them completely.

All you could hear was screams, coming from the five duelists, screams of pain, and agony, as they all knelt down holding their heads.

"That's it give in to my darkness." Geia said harshly as he walked up towards the duelist." Give in to the shadows let it consume you." He said as he stopped mere inches in front of the duelists.

The screams died down, as the Dark Aurora slowly faded away as one by one the five duelists stood up, in front of Geia.

"Excellent." He said as he saw that the darkness now, was indeed in their hearts, and their eyes were a darker color than what they normally were, and Dark energy was added to each of their own Aurora's

"Now are you ready young ones." Geia stated as the five Dragon appeared behind him instantly.

The group only nodded as Geia just smirked, and looked at each of them, and started to call them out one by one.

"Zach!" he shouted. "You are strong, and Strong willed, and won't let anything get past you, you follow the traits of the earth element, which means your Spirit dragon will be the mighty Montage Dragon!' he shouted as the great three headed, purple like beast stepped forward, and gave a mighty roar, and disappeared into card, and floated towards Zach who greatly accepted the card, and knelt down to one knee.

"Thank you master." He said

"Layla you are free spirited, and you don't let anything hold you back from wherever you go, you have the traits of the great wind that surrounds us all, and with that your spirit Dragon, will be the great Strong wind Dragon!" Geia shouted again as a huge muscular green like dragon, stepped forward walking on its hind legs, and growled slightly, and then roared into the heavens, and soon disappeared into a card, and floated towards Layla who also accepted it, and knelt down on one knee.

"Thank you master, I am grateful." She said

Geia nodded, and looked at the next person on his list.

"Ahh Alex, the calm, silent type, but yet when anger you tend to sway back, and forth like the mighty ocean, which only means one thing, you have the water spirit, and there for your Spirit Dragon, is none other than mystical Levia –Dragon, The Mighty Daedalus!" he shouted as he looked at Alex again.

"But this Dragon spirit is special." He said with a smirk

"What so special about it." Alex snarled as he folded his arms, as he looked at Geia who only smirked back.

"This dragon spirit can evolve." He said

"Evolve?" Alex repeated

"Yes into a bigger stronger dragon, but it depends on your spirit energy." He said evilly." But I'm sure that won't be a problem now will it?" Geia asked already knowing the answer.

"No master." Alex said quickly as the Daedalus, let out a loud roar, and disappeared into a card, and floated towards Alex who knelt down along with Zach, and Layla.

"I will not fail you." Alex said as Geia went to the next duelist.

"The sweet and beautiful Neveah." He said. "The very light of this group, who would guide them through any darkness." Geia laughed as he looked at her again.

"Except my darkness." He said as he looked at her. "but regardless you have the light spirit burning inside of you, and with that you are granted the power, and the possession of the Rare, and Elegant Prime Material Dragon!" he shouted as the gold dragon walked towards Neveah, and roared as well before disappearing into a card, and floating towards Neveah who took the card without any hesitation, and dropped down to one knee.

"Thank you master." Neveah said as she bowed her head towards Geia

"And finally the most powerful of the group." Geia stated as he walked up towards Deon.

"Ahh the burning spirit of Fire, it sleeps well inside you Deon." Geia stated as he looked at him.

"Yes Master." Deon replied as he looked back

"indeed it does, but you burn wildly, destroying anything that comes your way, and that in your path the wildfire of the group, there for I will grant you the possess of one of the mightiest spirit Dragons of all, the all powerful Trident Dragon!" he shouted as the three headed cerebus like dragon roared loudly causing the tomb to shake furiously as it turned into a card, and floated towards Deon who knelt down as well.

"We will not fail." Deon said

"I know you won't." Geia stated as he looked at the five duelists, who bowed before him, and laughed evilly.

"Soon the world will witness the rebirth of the war that I started centuries ago." He stated, as he looked around, and his own dragon appeared.

"And this time there won't be a Pharaoh in my way to stop me... isn't that right Chthonian Emperor Dragon?" Geia questioned as the dark dragon stepped out of the shadows, and let out the mightiest roar of them all, and looked at his master, as this dragon didn't turn into a card, it stood there beside its master, and in front of the five duelists who bowed before him.

"The world will soon realize the power of the Shadow Realm!" Geia shouted as he laughed evilly out loud that echoed throughout the tomb, a Laugh that would even scare the toughest of duel monsters, a Laugh that would put fear in even, the heart of the strongest warrior from heaven, as Geia stopped laughing for a second, and smirked as the dark armor completely covered his body. The Archeologist Avon was no more. The transformation was complete Geia the Dark Lord, as now finally arisen.

* * *

**Whoa what a Chapter, sounds like the gang are really going to have their hands full, what's going to happen next, and what's with these Spirits, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Jaden: And another Chapter is up

Me: Yep Let our destruction began

Alexis: Told you he was going to get us killed

Luna: Yep he just doesn't like us

Me: Aww Come on guys it's not like that... Guys…Guys hey where ya going... Oh well anyway Sorry it took so long to update but please review, and let me know your what you think, and yes I will update my other story as soon as I can hopefully sometime tomorrow night, but please review, and let me know so I can update this one as well, thanks.


	6. Last Night For A Sweet Moment

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm back with another one, even though I didn't really go anywhere, but I decided to go ahead, and update the chapter for the people that like this story, so here I go, I don't own Yugioh GX, Or Gundam Seeds character, But I do own my OC's and My made up cards, and something else, and you'll have to find out what that is later on in the story. :D Have Fun Reading!!**

Me: Alright I'm updating again

Jaden: Already

Me: Yea I figured since the site was down for whatever reason I might as well get a jump on it

Luna: Good call now we won't have to wait

Alexis: Yea who knows you may get more reviews this time

Me: Watch it Alexis.

Alexis: What hahaha it was a joke

Me: Uh huh on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Last night for a Sweet Moment

That night at Duel Academy, everybody was doing last minute preparations before they headed towards the docks. In the Slifer Dorm Jaden, and Rakaia, along with Chazz were putting their last touch ups on their decks.

"So what do you think?" Rakaia asked as he showed Jaden his cards to Jaden

"Wow you're going to put that combo together?" he asked

"Yea I mean I never tried it before, but since we're going to this tournament I figure why not." Rakaia said smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

'Well all I got to say is you better not screw this up for me." Chazz said as he finished his deck, and put it in his holder.

"Well if I was talking to you, then I would take that outburst into consideration." Rakaia snapped back.

"Look here Slacker." Chazz shouted

"Look here Jackass." Rakaia shot back as the two got in each other's faces, while Jaden just hung his head low anime style as he pulled out a card, and smiled

"Hey Rakaia, how about this one?" Jaden asked trying to get Rakaia's attention away from Chazz

"Huh? What is it?" he asked as he walked towards Jaden to look at the card he was holding.

"Whoa, you're kidding me, you're going to use that card, but it's not an Elemental Hero." Rakaia said confused at what Jaden was planning.

"I know but like you said." Jaden smirked as he looked at Rakaia, and Chazz.

"Were going to a Tournament, so we got to get our game on!' Jaden shouted as he did his usual pose.

**Meanwhile in the Oblisk Dorm**

Alexis and Luna were waiting in Alexis's room for the one, and only girl in the academy that still walks around in a Slifer Jacket uniform, that is an Oblisk Blair Flannigan.

"Where could she be? It's almost time to go." Alexis asked impatiently

"Just hold on Alexis, I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Luna assured but slightly wondering what could be taking her so long.

'Well if she doesn't hurry up, we're going to leave without her." Alexis stated as she grabbed her deck, and placed it in her holder, and grabbed her bags along with Luna.

"Well I don't know I told to be here tonight I don't know what she's doing." Luna said grabbing her deck as well.

As they both got ready to walk out the door they heard footsteps running up the hallway.

"You hear that." Alexis said as she stopped, and looked at Luna.

"Yea you think that's." Luna started until she was knocked down to the floor hard.

"Ow!" she shouted as she looked up to see a young girl with a Slifer Jacket around her.

"Grrr Blair." Luna said slowly

"Sorry I'm late I was trying to switch my deck up before we left." She said laughing nervously while both Alexis and Luna glared at her for a short moment.

"Well come on we got to go the guys are waiting on us." Alexis said

"Oh yea that's right." Luna said as she got up, and picked up her bags, and started running towards the entrance of the academy.

"Come on Blair!" Alexis shouted as she started running behind Luna.

Blair only nodded, and grabbed her bag, and started following the two Oblisk duelists.

Soon enough they reached the entrance of the school, and ran outside heading straight for the docks.

"You think they already left?" Luna asked in-between breaths

"Not a chance." Alexis simply said as she thought about what she would do to Jaden if he left her here at Duel Academy.

"_Jaden."_ She thought. "_You better not leave_." Her mind raced as they kept running with Blair following closely behind.

"Guys I see it!' Blair shouted as she pointed towards the dock, and saw a small like ship approaching the island.

"Yea, and I See the guys!" Luna shouted which caused a smile to appear on Alexis's face.

"I knew you wouldn't leave." She thought as the girls ran up to the guys, breathing heavily.

"Whoa what took you girls so long?" Chazz asked smartly, with a smirk appearing on his face.

"We were waiting on Blair." Luna answered quickly not trying to hear one of Chazz's smart comments.

"Well Then." He started until Rakaia moved him aside, and smiled at Luna.

"Why you little." Chazz growled

"Touch me, and I swear." Rakaia shot back as lightning shot out of both of the duelist's eyes in anger.

"Oh would you two cool it." Luna said. "it's late already come on when we get on this ship can you both put your differences aside long enough for all of us to get some sleep.

The stopped, and looked at Luna, and slowly shook their heads in unison.

"I can't sleep." Jaden said watching the ship pull up to the docks.

"I'm too excited to sleep." Jaden continued while Alexis walked up beside him, and watched the ship with him.

"I can tell, you're always excited when theirs, a new adventure ahead of us." She said slowly.

Jaden just smiled as he turned his attention towards his loved one.

"Can you blame me?" he asked with his trademark smile appearing on his face.

"No we can't." Blair said coming out from behind the two, and grabbing Jaden's arm.

"I can't wait till we get there." She said still holding on tight to Jaden's arm. "Hey we can even be partners, we can even duel together." Blair said smiling heavily

Alexis just growled slightly at Blair, and slowly started to approach her.

"Gee thanks Blair, I can't wait." Jaden said nervously trying to remove Blair from his arm.

Blair just kept holding on as tight as she could not really caring about his attempts to free his arm from her, and then she slightly turned her head towards Alexis, and smirked, but it soon went away when Alexis grabbed her by the shirt collar, and dragged her away from Jaden's arm.

"Ahh come on Alexis don't be like that." She said smirking at her.

Alexis didn't say anything she just turned, and glared at her.

"Ok you two."Rakaia said getting in-between the two extending his arms out in front of both of them.

"Calm down, the ships here, we got a long day tomorrow let's get on, and try to get some sleep ok." Rakaia stated as he looked at both Blair who only nodded in approval, and walked past them, and got on the ship. Then Rakaia looked at Alexis, who didn't say anything either she just nodded.

A sweat drop appeared on Rakaia's head, as he lightly shook it.

"This is going to be some trip." He said.

"Tell me about it." Luna said walking up from behind him, and past him to get on the ship.

"Alright it's time to ship up, and ship out, with the Chazz." Chazz said as he walked on the ship followed by Rakaia.

"Corny ass." Rakaia whispered.

"What was that?" Chazz yelled

"Nothing Nothing." Rakaia stated waving his hands up in defense.

Jaden and Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the two, and then they looked at each other, and smiled.

"Well here we go." Alexis said as she stared into Jaden's eyes.

"Yea another adventure and I feel like this one is going to be the best one of them all." He said as he stared back her, and then looked up at the night sky.

"Well I'm with you so regardless it doesn't matter." Alexis said as she did the same.

Then the two looked back at Duel Academy, and then back at each other.

"You ready?" Jaden asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Always.' She said as she smiled, and clenched his hand with hers as they both walked on the ship.

"Everyone all set for Domino City." The Captain yelled from the top of the small ship.

"All Set!'The gang yelled

"Alright here we go, on to Domino City, and the GX Team Tournament!" The Captain yelled as the ship moved from the docks, and turned away from Duel Academy, and headed straight for domino city.

The gang all sat in a circle on the main deck, with Rakaia, and Luna along with Jaden, and Alexis leaning against the wall of the deck, and with Chazz, and Blair sitting with their backs against nothing.

'Well guys this is it." Jaden said as he looked up at the sky with Alexis head leaning on his shoulder.

"Yea this time we get to be in a tournament." Rakaia said smirking as Luna did the same thing Alexis did.

Then the four thought about something, and then looked at Chazz, and Blair.

"Do you think?" Rakaia said.

"I don't know." Luna Replied.

"Well maybe." Jaden said.

"I don't know I'm not seeing it." Alexis said

Chazz and Blair looked at each other, and blinked a few times, and finally realized what they were talking about.

"Wait you don't think." Blair started

"Me and her." Chazz continued.

The gang just slowly moved their heads up, and down in unison with simple looks on their faces.

Chazz just blinked confusedly, and light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What the...Hey Chazz is blushing." Rakaia said as he pointed at Chazz.

"Oh really." Alexis said smirking a little.

"So Chazz as a crush." Luna stated causing a light blush to appear on Blair's face as well.

"Oh would you guy's SHUT UP! Chazz shouted as causing the gang to laugh a little until Jaden laid his head back against the wall of the deck, and let out a huge yawn.

Alexis just looked up at him, and smiled.

"I thought you couldn't sleep." She said.

Jaden just smirked back at her.

'Sleep couldn't hurt." He said slowly as he slowly closed his eyes.

Alexis just smiled again, and laid her head on his chest, and snuggled close to him as much as she could

Rakaia nodded, and laid his head back as well.

"Yea it's about that time we all get some sleep." He said as he looked at Luna who was already lying down with her head on his chest as well.

"Beat ya to it." She said as she smiled.

"Darn." He said as he kissed her forehead, and slowly closed his eyes.

Luna just smiled, and slowly did the same leaving the odd, not yet, but still could happen at anytime couple up, Chazz and Blair.

"So…. Um…. Blair." Chazz said as the words stammered out of his mouth.

"Yea Chazz." Blair answered as she turned, and looked at him.

"Well…Um... I... Never mind." He finally said, as he laid down, and turned on his side trying not to face Blair.

Blair just looked at Chazz, and a light smile appeared on her face.

"Good Night Chazz.' She said as she did the same thing Chazz did, but faced the other way.

"_Maybe Chazz, Maybe_." She thought as she slowly closed her eyes.

"_One day, count on it."_ He whispered but not loud enough for her to here.

Jaden still couldn't go to sleep all the way, he still a bit too excited about the upcoming duels, that were coming up, his eyes opened up, and gazed at the stars as a smirk appeared on his face. Then he looked down, and saw Alexis still lying on his chest, with a sweet smile on her face, he then looked over, and saw Rakaia, and Luna in a similar position he, and Alexis was, and then he finally looked over at Chazz and Blair and saw that they were facing away from each other.

This caused Jaden to let out a small laugh, and then he looked back down at Alexis, and smile.

"I love you." He said slowly as he bent down, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and slowly laid his head back, to soon fall asleep with the rest of them, knowing that when they wake up they'll be at Domino City, and in the GX Team Tournament, he couldn't wait.

* * *

**Aww isn't that cute, the gang is on the boat ride towards Domino city, and towards something they don't understand, but soon they'll find that this adventure isn't like all the other ones, what will happen next time find out on Yugioh GX!**

Me: see now didn't I do everybody a favor

Chazz: I don't like it

Me: Who the hell let you in?

Chazz: You want a piece of me Slacker.

Me: that's it I'm making sure I kill you ten times over in the next chapter.

Alexis: Guys, Guys calm down, Rakaia aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Huh? Oh yea, everybody this was kind of the last chapter, seeking into the good stuff so bare with me ok I know what you're waiting for, and I guarantee that it will come but please send me reviews, and by the time you guys get done I can have the next chapter already planned out I promise please review Thanks.


	7. The Tournament Begins! Rakaia VS Alex

**Disclaimer: Alright here's another chapter to the story remember I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using, but I do own my OC, and my created cards, and lol whatever else weird happens in this story you'll just have to keep reading lol.**

Me: Alright guys ready

Jaden: YEA...Wait ready for what

Me: Ummm... Nothing heheh

Jaden: Oh no

Me: It's time for the story hehehehe

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Tournament Begins! Rakaia VS Alex

**In the Dark Tomb **

The five duelists, where still down on one knee in front of the now completed Geia the dark lord as he smirked evilly as he thought of his plan, and how to get the full Dark alliance back, and rule the world.

He paced around a bit, and then realized how he could solve this problem.

"Souls" he said evilly as he turned quickly, and looked at the five duelists.

"Rise my Dark Warriors" Geia said as he rose his hand up slowly in the air motioning them to rise to their feet.

"Yes master." Deon said as he spoke for his team.

Geia just smirked as he looked at Deon.

"It's time to start Oblivion." He said as he started to circle Deon.

"It's time to make your appearance back at the tournament." Geia said as his eyes started to glow red.

"And once there you will participate to see who is the strongest team there, with the strongest amount of energy, and you will defeat them in a regular duel, and still their energy, and then release your mighty dragon's on everyone in the arena, and also still their energy, and souls." Geia stated as he let out a small laughter at the thought of destruction this would cause.

"And once you deliver their souls back to me I will be able to start my Dark alliance, and sweep the world, and watch it as it is engulfed in the shadows." Geia laughed out loud as Deon nodded his head in approval as he understood the plan, and turned towards his team.

"Let's go." He said as a dark portal opened up behind him.

Layla nodded her head, and smirked.

"This is going to be fun." She said evilly as she stepped through the portal first, with Zach following behind her.

"Heh fun I just hope we get a challenge." Zach said as he stepped through the portal.

Neveah and Alex looked at each other.

"Well what do you think?" Neveah asked Alex, who just shrugged his shoulders, and smirked evilly.

"I don't care." He said quietly as a huge crazed like smile crept on his face.

"I just want to kill someone." He said as he stepped through the portal himself with Neveah just smiling wickedly as she watched him walked through.

"He never changes." She said as she turned, and looked at Deon.

"Think we'll fight some strong duelists there?" She asked as Deon walked up beside her, and gave her his own evil signature smirk.

"Hmph we better." He stated as he started to walk towards the portal, but then stopped a mere inch in front of it, and turned and looked at Neveah.

"Because whoever we face better be ready….Or their dead." He said as he turned, and stepped through the portal.

Neveah just shook her head, and was about to stepped through the portal herself, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." Geia said, as Neveah turned around to face her master.

"You must tell them…." Geia stated as he looked at Neveah.

"Tell them what?"She asked confused as to what Geia was saying.

"There is another way to duel." He said as he smirked.

"Another way to duel?" Neveah repeated. "What kind of duel?" She asked again

Geia just smiled again, and stepped a couple of steps back, and walked back to his throne, and turned around, and looked at Neveah.

"The most dangerous soul draining duel that has ever been created." Geia stated evilly

"A Spirit Duel." He said completely dark tone, which caused Neveah eyes to widened, in both fear, and confusion, as Gela's eyes started to glow dark red as an image appeared around them.

Displaying Geia fighting a Spirit warrior, who was trying his best to fair against Geia but was losing badly.

He charged towards Geia, with his sword drawn, but Geia round housed kicked him in the face sending him into the ground, and held out his pawn, and sent a spirit energy blast towards the warrior engulfing him completely.

Neveah eyes widened, as she watched as the spirit warrior that Geia faced Holler in pain as the energy faded, and Geia walked up to the motionless body that lay before him, with drew his sword.

"This is your final stand Warrior." Geia said in the image as he raised his sword high in the air, and jabbed it through the chest of the warrior before him causing a blob a blood to come from his mouth, and also causing Neveah to turn her head, and close her eyes from the horror she witnessed as the image faded away, and Geia walked up towards her.

"That's a spirit duel my dear." He said slowly as he approached her.

"What the... That 's not like any duel I seen before." She said as she took a step back from Geia.

"Your…You're not an ordinary duel monster are you" she asked as she kept as much distance from Geia as possible.

Geia just shook his, and smirked.

"You are correct I am not." He said menacing." But that image that you saw was centuries ago, when the Great War was waged, and not that I'm back the Spirit Duels have been revived again, now that I have awakened the Spirits inside of you, now go." He shouted

"Go and bring me back my souls so my Dark Alliance can rise again." He said as he started laughing out loud.

Neveah couldn't do anything but nod her head in approval, and ran through the portal after Deon, and the others.

On the other side of the portal seemed to lead the team back at the duel Stadium right at their locker room.

"Deon how long do we have to wait?" Layla asked as she folded her arms, as the team was waiting for Neveah to show up, and with a few seconds she did.

"Well Well Well what took you so long?" Alex asked as he leaned against the wall, and looked at her smugly.

"It… it… it was Geia." Neveah said breathing heavily.

"Hey Neveah what's wrong?" Deon asked as he walked towards her.

"Yea it looks like you just seen a ghost." Zach said laughing a little.

"Cool it Zach." Deon snapped, as he put his hand on Neveah's shoulder.

"Neveah what happened?" Deon asked as a serious look appeared on his face, as he stared at Neveah.

"Geia…Geia... He said there's another way to duel." Neveah managed to get out with sweat dripping down her face. "And….I...Witnessed it." She finished.

The team looked at her, with a confused look on their faces as they didn't get what Neveah was trying to say.

"A new Duel." Deon said in confusion. "What is it?" he asked

"It's….Its... Called…A Spirit Duel." Neveah said as that caught the team's entire attention as they looked at her intently as she explained what she saw, and was told.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the boat was coming into shore with Jaden, and the gang on it.

"Alright guys you ready for this!" shouted Rakaia as Jaden ran up beside him looking over the boat to see that they were approaching Domino City and the Duel Stadium was insight.

"Oh you bet, I so can wait for this I'm stoked." Jaden said as a smirk appeared on his face. "We are so going to win this." He said again as Chazz walked up behind the two.

"Yea thanks to me." He said as Jaden, and Rakaia turned around, and looked at Chazz with confused looks on their faces. Then an idea popped into Rakaia's head, and a big smiled appeared on his face as he looked at Jaden.

"Hey I get it Jay." Rakaia said excitedly.

"Yea what's he saying?" Jaden asked.

"The Chazz here is saying that he would be happy to support us, in the duels as our mascot." Rakaia said as Chazz clumped him in the back of the head.

"I didn't say that!" he shouted.

"They're at it again." Luna said as she shook her head slightly.

"Just leave em alone." Said Blair as she smiled, at the three boys as Rakaia, and Chazz was wrestling with Jaden trying to break them up.

"Yea their just showing their affections for each other." Alexis stated as she walked up beside the two girls.

As they continued on with their fun, the boat slowly pulled into the docks.

"Alright you Guys were here!' The Captain shouted as he pointed towards Domino City.

'Alright!" shouted Jaden as he grabbed his duel disk, and leaped off the boat, and headed straight towards the stadium.

"What's his hurry?" Rakaia asked as he stood there with a dumbfounded look his face as he saw Jaden, imitate the flash as he ran towards the Stadium.

"He's just anxious." Alexis said as she grabbed her stuff from the boat.

"Well he ought to be." The Captain said.

"Why is that?" asked Luna as she looked at the Captain confused.

"Well the tournament does start in like…ooo... Five minutes." He said

"FIVE MINUTES!" the gang shouted as they grabbed their stuff, including Jaden's and high tailed it to the Stadium, making it with one minute to spare.

The gang stopped when they saw Jaden, standing there at the entrance to stadium waving at them.

"There he is!"' shouted Alexis as the gang ran towards Jaden.

"So what's going on?" Blair asked as she looked at Jaden, who had a big ass grin on his face.

"Jaden." She said with a weird look on her face.

"Yea Jaden what's up what team going to be dueling first?" Alexis asked

Jaden just shook off the grin, but it appeared back on his face again.

"Well the first team up is…..US!' He shouted excited that they get to duel first.

"Us…But how?" Luna asked confused as how they would be the first team up to duel.

"I don't know." Jaden stated as he calmed down, and a serious look appeared on his face.

"But that's not that it." Jaden said as he looked at the gang. "It's the team we're up against." He said slowly.

"The team we're up against." Rakaia said with hesitation in voice.

"The team we're up against." Chazz said. "As a matter of fact don't tell me, because regardless of who they are we can squash them no problem." He said confidently as he pointed his finger in the air, and began to shout.

'We will beat whoever is in our way, and make to the top, and it will be all thanks to me Chazz Princeton." He said as he gloated away.

But Jaden seriousness didn't fade away, something was bugging him, and Alexis knew it.

"Jaden." She said slowly as she took a step towards him.

'Jaden what's wrong?" she asked." Who is it?" she asked again.

Jaden just looked at the gang, with now seriousness, and worry as he knew something wasn't right about this situation.

"It's… It's… Team Deon." He said slowly

"WHAT!" The gang shouted.

"Team Deon, but I thought they disappeared or something." Rakaia stated

"That can't be right." Alexis stated, as she started to worry about what was going on.

"I don't know all I know is we're due on the field now." Jaden said as he turned, and walked towards the field with the gang slowly following.

As they walked through the halls of Duel Stadium, they could hear the crowd, as they cheered, and Cheered.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS!" the announcer yelled. "IT'S NOT TIME TO START THE ANNUAL GX DUEL TOURNAMENT, HOW DO YOU FEEL!" he shouted again as the crowd roared with excitement.

"Now that's what I like to hear!' he shouted again as he pointed towards the first entrance way of the field that Jaden, and the gang was walking of it.

'Now Let's give up for the newest team to enter the tournament, and wouldn't you know it's from a school that never won at this tournament before!" he shouted causing the crowd to laugh at them as Chazz gritted his teeth along with Rakaia, but Luna put her hand on his shoulder, and looked at him.

"Calm down." She said

"I am calm." Rakaia said. "It's just he didn't have to say that did he?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Luna who just shook her head.

'Don't worry about him, he's just an idiot." Luna replied with a smile as Blair just looked at Chazz, and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Chazz will show them." She said. "Will show them what duel academy can really do." She said as Chazz just looked at her, and gave her his usual smirk.

"Yea they'll be sorry. " Chazz said as he looked at the other side of the field, and waited for the other team to step on the field.

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE TEAM THAT REPRESENT DUEL ACADEMY!" the announcer shouted as the crowd roared with cheers, and laughs making the gang look around at them.

"This is so wrong." Rakaia said as Jaden just looked back at him, and smirked.

"Hey Cheer up, whether we get cheered, or booed." He continued.

"Or laughed at." Alexis finished.

"Well... Yea or laughed at." Jaden said as he rubbed the back of his head, and smiled. But then got serious a second later.

"It doesn't matter because we'll show them, and win this thing." Jaden said as he gave his usual pose.

"I hope your right. " Alexis stated as she pointed behind Jaden.' Because here comes our opponents." She finished, as the Team Deon started walking out of the hallway on the other side of the field.

"NOW MAKING A SURPRISE RETURN FROM THE OTHER DAY, THE TEAM THAT WE THOUGHT WAS DEAD, AND GONE, THE TEAM THAT WE COULDN'T SEEM TO LIVE WITHOUT TEAAAAMM DEEOOON!" the announcer shouted as the crowd stood on their feet, and cheered for them like they were the winning team at the Super bowl.

"Give me a break." Chazz stated as he folded his arms, and glared at them.

Team Deon just smiled, and waved towards the audience in the stands, and then they all fixed their eyes on Jaden's group, who did the same and glared back at Team Deon.

"Something isn't right." Rakaia said as he walked up beside Jaden continuing to glare at their opponents.

"Yea tell me about it." Jaden said as he looked at them.

"It's something about them, but I can't put my finger on it." Jaden said as his mind started to wonder.

"_It's something alright."_ His mind thought. "_I feeling this weird energy from them but I don't know what it is._" He thought to himself again.

Alexis walked up beside Jaden, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel it to." She stated."Something definitely isn't right here." She finished

"Yea I feel it to." Luna said as she looked at them. "It's something strange, but it's like the energy around them is… is... I don't know funny." Luna stated

Chazz and Blair could only nod, because for them it was no different.

"I don't know." Blair stated. "I want to say it's just me, but since we all feel then something's got to be up." She finished.

'Yea Definitely." Chazz replied.

The gang was still locked in a staring battle against Team Deon, when the announcer decided to speak again.

"Now will the leaders of both teams, come forth to the center of the field." The announcer said as Deon slowly took a step forward, and started to walk towards the center of the field. While Jaden, and the gang just stood there in confusion.

"Umm...Guys." Jaden said. "Who's the leader?" he asked as they all fell anime style.

"You mean to tell me you haven't figured it out yet Genius!" Chazz shouted as the gang looked at him.

"It's obviously me." He stated as he took a step forward towards the center of the field. That was until Rakaia pushed him down quickly, and looked at Jaden.

"Jaden go you're the leader." Rakaia said quickly.

Jaden just blinked a few times, and looked at all of them, and then pointed to himself.

"Me…I'm the leader." He said, which made Alexis smile.

'Yes Jaden." She smirked. "You're the leader, at least for now." she said with a smirk on her face, as she gave Jaden the wait till this is over look, which made Jaden blush, as he put one hand behind his head, and laughed a little, and then turned to run towards the middle of the field.

He ran for a few a seconds, and slowed it down to walk, and stopped within inches of Deon, as the two looked at each other.

"You ready?" Deon asked with a sadistic like smile on his face.

"You bet" Jaden said with a smirk on his face." But before we start." Jaden began.

"Don't ask you wouldn't understand." Deon said, as he turned around, and started walking towards his team.

"Wait." Jaden shouted, as he extended his hand.

Deon stopped, and slowly turned around, and looked at Jaden, and came back, and stood in front of him, and extended his hand, and clasped his hand around Jaden's in a firm hand shake.

"The names Jaden." Jaden said introducing himself.

Deon just smirked as he shook Jaden's hand.

'It's Deon." He said as the two let go, and walked back to their respective teams.

"WELL ALRIGHT FOLKS IT'S TIME TO GET THIS DUEL STARTED!" the announcer screamed as the stands lit up with cheers.

"ALRIGHT HERE ARE THE RULES, THE FIRST TEAM TO WIN THREE DUELS WINS THE ROUND, AND THE TEAM TO LOSE IS ELIMINATED!" He shouted.

"NOW TEAMS CHOOSE YOUR FIRST DUELIST'S!" the announcer shouted as the crowd started to scream again as Jaden, and the gang huddled up to see who would be going in first, while on Team Deon's side the Mighty Water spirit Alex took his place on the field.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM DEON ALREADY MADE THEIR FIRST CHOICE WITH THE ONE, AND ONLY ALEX STRIKERRR!" the announcer shouted as the crowd screamed their heads off for the crazed duelist.

Jaden, and gang looked at each other, and then at Alex.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Luna asked as she looked at Alex who glared back at the gang.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Alex stated as he folded his arms, and gave them a nonchalant look.

"I'll take em." Chazz spoke out, as he was getting ready to step on the field.

"No." Rakaia said seriously, causing Chazz to stop, and turn around, and look at him.

"What you want this guy?" Chazz asked with confusion.

"You sure Rakaia?" Luna asked as well with a little concern in her voice.

"Yea I don't know what it is, but it's something funny about this guy in particular." Rakaia said as he grabbed his deck, and duel disk, and got ready to walk on the field.

'Alright Rakaia he's yours." Blair stated as she put her hand on his shoulder, causing Rakaia to look at her.

"Kick his ass." She said as she smirked at him.

Rakaia only smirked back, until Luna stood in front of him, and smiled.

"Win this one ok." She said as she gave him a good luck kiss on the lips causing Rakaia to blush.

'Who you bastards hurry up!" Alex shouted impatiently causing Rakaia to glare at him.

"Alright guys." Rakaia said, as he started walking towards the field. " I'll be back, after I take him down. " he said with all seriousness in him.

"Alright Rakaia you got it!" Shouted Jaden.

"Yea let's show these guys what we're made of." Alexis yelled.

"You better win this one Slacker." Chazz shouted.

"Let's go alright Rakaia!" Blair shouted

"Come on Rakaia you can do it!" Luna shouted

As Rakaia stood on his side of the field facing Alex who only smirked at him, but it was something about that smirk that Rakaia didn't like. For some strange reason, it made him boil on the inside.

"You ready kid." Alex said smiling evilly as he inserted the cards in his deck.

"You bet I am." Rakaia stated as he did the same.

With 4000 points appearing on each other duel disk, they both drew five cards, and glared at each other.

"So you pick up anything from the kid?" Neveah asked Deon as he just folded his arms, and looked at Alex, and Rakaia, and smirked.

"Yea we may get our fight that we've been asking for." Deon said smugly

"Alright then that's all we asked for." Layla said as she looked at Alex." He's going to be real happy with this one." She said.

"Definitely." Zach added as he did the same as Deon, and folded his arms.

"Alright I'll start!" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

'Alright this is how we're going to do this." Rakaia said as he smirked, and picked up card from his hand.

"I'm going to come out swinging!" he shouted. "I summon the monster Blizzard Dragon!" Rakaia shouted again as a white light appeared on the field, revealing none other than Blizzard Dragon.

_**(Blizzard Dragon – Attribute/Water, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1000, Type/Dragon/Effect  
Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.)  
**_

Rakaia smirked as his dragon stood tall, and let out a loud roar, and then glare at Alex.

"Is that it?" Alex said not amused by the dragon that stood before him.

Rakaia just gritted his teeth.

"Smart ass." He said as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next I place one card face down, and end my turn." Rakaia stated as he glared at Alex.

Rakaia  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the Field: 1  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800 DEF/1000

Alex  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 6  
Cards in on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0

"Pathetic Alex stated, as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

He smirked at the card he saw, and then looked at Rakaia.

"Alright kid prepare for the biggest beating of your life." Alex said evilly as he started to laugh menacingly as Rakaia glared at Alex intently

"Bring it." Rakaia stated as Alex continued laughing

"Hmph." Neveah said as she stared at Alex. "And now the fun begins." She said again as Alex started to laugh louder, and insane like as Jaden, and the rest of the gang looked on, slightly disturbed.

"I hope Rakaia knows what he's doing." Jaden said

"No kidding." Alexis stated as she looked upon in horror as Alex began to laugh more, and more.

"IT'S TIME KID, TIME TO EXPEREINCE WHAT A REAL DUEL IS LIKE HAHAHAHAHA!' Alex stated as Rakaia just gritted his teeth, and prepared for the worst.

* * *

**Whoa the gang as made it to the tournament, and now the duel between Rakaia, and Alex is underway who will come out on top, we will win, and what of the Dark lord's plans find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew Now that was a chapter.

Jaden: Yea a pretty long one, so you're up first against a psycho

Luna; I hope you know what you're doing

Me: Sigh Me to if not this guy's going to kill me

Alexis; you got it I know you do don't give up, and you need to ask the readers what they think of your Chapter, and I got something I need to take care of (walks off towards Jaden)

Me: Yea your right I do everybody please review, and tell me how it is so far I really appreciate your opinions and everything thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	8. A Dragon's Roar VS Tidal Wave

**Disclaimer: Ok there's been like a lack of reviews and everything which sucks, and kind of bums you out, but hey what can I say lol, hope who all reads enjoy this chapter anyways. Remember I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using, but I do own my own made up cards, and my OC's, and everything that's Original in this story well I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget the monster cards, or information in duels that I bluntly put out is to let you know what's going on the characters don't know I'm doing it :D lol. **

Me: Hey did you guys here

Jaden: Yea we were there Rakaia

Alexis: Yea now were in another story

Me: Yea and Unreal Tournament story lol

Luna: Yea I saw that to bad I had another story to do anyway

Me: Sorry Luna

Luna: it's ok no harm done lol

Chazz: Well I don't like it so far, and don't you have a duel to finish

Me: Pushy aren't we don't worry I'm getting to that alright on with the story

* * *

Chapter 7  
Dragon's Roar VS Tidal Wave

Rakaia just glared at Alex as he looked through his hand, and could tell he was about to start off strong, but then again it's the tournament it would be stupid not to.

Rakaia  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the Field: 1  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800 DEF/1000

Alex  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 6  
Cards in on the field: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0

"Alright kid let's see what you can do." Alex said smirking evilly.

"I summon the monster Blizzard Lizard to the field in defense mode." Alex said calmly as a light appeared in front of Alex revealing a small like Water lizard that wrapped itself up in a ball for defense.

_**Blizzard Lizard – Attribute/Water, LV/3, ATK/600, DEF/1800, Type/Beast/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. **_

"That weak thing!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the monster confidently.

"Call it what you want, you'll find out that it's much more dangerous than it looks." Alex said as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next I'll lay two cards face down, and end my turn!" he shouted as he looked at Rakaia knowing that now that the first turn was out the way it was time to really get this duel rolling.

Rakaia  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the Field: 1  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800 DEF/1000

Alex  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Blizzard Lizard – ATK/600, DEF/1800

"Alright now show me what you got." Alex said as Rakaia only smirked, and drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Since you insist." Rakaia said smartly as he looked at the card he drew, and smirked.

"It's over for that little Lizard of yours." Rakaia said confidently. Alex only smirked as he watched the duel academy dragon duelist.

"First I play call out my good buddy, BABY DRAGON!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared in front of Rakaia, revealing Baby Dragon that appeared right beside blizzard dragon.

_**Baby Dragon – Attribute/Wind, LV/3, ATK/1200, DEF/700, Type/Dragon  
much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power. **_

"Weak again." Alex said sounding a little bored with Rakaia.

Rakaia just smirked at Alex's comment.

"I'm not done yet." He said. "Next I play my face down card Dragon Nails!" Rakaia shouted

Dragon Nails/Spell Card – Equip only to a Dragon –Type monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK.

"Now let me explain, just in case you're a little slow on this." Rakaia said smartly finally getting the attention of Alex who really didn't like people calling him stupid.

"What this card does is gives any dragon I equip it to 600 extra attack points, and I think I'll choose...My Blizzard Dragon!" shouted Rakaia as metal like claws appeared on Blizzard dragon, causing his attack points to rise to 2400.

"Alright now say goodbye to that Blizzard Lizard!" shouted Rakaia

"Blizzard Dragon attack Blizzard Lizard!" he shouted again as Blizzard Dragon let out a loud roar, and shot a Blizzard like Blast towards Blizzard lizard destroying it instantly.

Alex just smirked, and shook his head.

"Idiot, My monster's effect activate." He said

"Your monster's effect?" Rakaia repeated confusedly.

"That's right once my Blizzard Lizard is destroyed in battle you lose 300 life points." Alex finished as Rakaia's life points started to decrease.

"What the….No way!" shouted Rakaia as he looked at his duel disk, and saw Alex was telling the truth.

"What's the matter I thought you had me." Alex mocked causing Rakaia to get irritated but just a little.

"Alright maybe I might have over thought that one." Rakaia thought as he looked at Alex.

"But he has no monsters on the field so which means." Rakaia's mind raced again.

"You might have got me that time, but you're still wide open BABY DRAGON ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Shouted Rakaia as Baby Dragon made it's small like roar, and shot a Fire blast towards Alex.

"Gotcha!" shouted Rakaia again.

"Guess again I activate the trap card, Card Defense! Shouted Alex

_**Card Defense/Trap Card – Activate only when your opponent declares an attack, discard 1card to negate the attack, draw 1 card**_

"What the!"Rakaia shouted

"Exactly, this card allows me to negate your dragon's attack, by discarding 1 card but I get to draw another one in its place." Alex stated

"_Damn it_." Rakaia thought. "_So far I haven't laid a finger on this guy, and out of both attacks I lost 300 life points._" His mind raced again.

"I got to be more careful." Rakaia said to himself.

"Yo Rakaia!" shouted Jaden causing Rakaia to turn around, and look at his team.

"Try to calm down, ok and take your time!" Luna shouted

"Yea this guys no ordinary duelist, and remember we're in a tournament." Chazz said

Rakaia just nodded his head, and took a deep breath, and picked up a card from his hand.

"Alright I lay one card face down, and end my turn." He said causing Alex to smirk.

'Good now it's time to show you pain that you've never felt before." Alex said evilly

Rakaia  
3700 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the Field: 2  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800 DEF/1000 – ATK increase to 2400 Due to equip Spell.  
Baby Dragon – ATK/1200 DEF/700

Alex  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 0

"First I'll start by activating this." Alex said as he moved his hand towards his other faced down card.

"My Field Spell the Legendary Ocean!" Alex shouted as the card flipped up on the field in front of Alex, and revealed itself as a huge Burst of water shot out from the card, and filled up the battle area.

_**Legendary Ocean/Field Spell Card – This card's name is treated as "Umi". Downgrade all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increase the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points. **_

"Grrr now he's trying to drown me." Rakaia said as Alex just stood there with his arms crossed, and smirking.

"Next I summon the monster Cyber shark in attack mode!" Shouted Alex as a white light appeared on the field in front of Alex, and Cyber Shark appeared.

_**Cyber Shark – Attribute/ Water, LV/5, ATK/2100, DEF/2000, Type/Fish/Effect  
If you control a water monster, you can normal summon this monster without tributing.**_

_**Cyber Shark power increases to 2300 due to the effects of Legendary Ocean.**_

"Now Cyber Shark Obliterate his Baby Dragon!" shouted Alex as he pointed at Rakaia's baby dragon.

"Huh Wait!" Rakaia shouted as Cyber Shark swam through the water, and clamped its jaws around Baby Dragon ripping it to shreds in an instant, and also dealing 1100 points worth of damage to Rakaia's life points.

"Grrr this guy is serious." Rakaia thought as he gritted his teeth, at Alex who wasn't done with his turn just yet.

'You're not even worth my time." He said as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next I play the spell card Hammer Shot!" Alex shouted as the card appeared on the field, and out came a huge hammer.

_**Hammer Shot/Spell Card - **__**Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest ATK on the field.**_

'What the hell!" shouted Rakaia as he looked at what was going on?

"The hell is that!" he shouted again.

"You don't know... Hmph not surprising I'll explain it to you since I can see you're a little slow on things." Alex mocked.

"Hammer shot is a simple spell card that destroys the monster with the highest attack points on the field, and since your Blizzard Dragon is standing tall." Alex continued as he pointed towards Rakaia's monster.

"It has to Go, Say GOODBYE TO YOUR MONSTER KID!' Alex shouted as a Gigantic came down, and crushed Rakaia's Blizzard dragon leaving him completely open for anything.

"Damn it." Rakaia said frustrated at the fact that he was getting his butt whooped.

"Come on slacker you can duel better than this!" Chazz shouted as he folded his arms, and looked on.

"Rakaia calm down, this isn't the same as the academy you got to be calm, and pace yourself!" Luna shouted to her boyfriend trying to get his back in the game.

"Nice Cheerleading squad you got there runt." Alex said smartly as he glared at Rakaia.

Rakaia just glared at Alex, as he turned, and looked at his team.

Jaden just smiled at Rakaia, and gave him thumbs up, and Rakaia knew what that meant.

"Just take your time buddy." Jaden said simply as Rakaia just shook his head, and turned back around to face Alex.

But on the other side of the field, Team Deon's cheers weren't as helpful as Rakaia's friends were.

"Are you serious what a joke?" Neveah said as she watched on.

"This kid is a Novice, Rookie at best." She added causing Rakaia eyes to glare at her for a split second.

"I agree." Said Zach. "This isn't even worth the fun how about we just take their souls and be on our way." He said to her quietly so only she could hear him.

"Honestly I don't know why because this right here is such a bore." Neveah Replied.

"HEY!" Rakaia shouted across the field to Team Deon, getting their attention quickly.

"You guys want a duel, fine I'll give you a duel you bastards won't forget!" Rakaia shouted as he quickly turned his attention back to Alex.

"You finished yet?" Rakaia said this time with seriousness in his voice.

"Rakaia." Luna said as she watched on nervous at what was going to happen next.

Alexis came, and put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't worry he's got this." She said with a smile.

"Yea I know he does." Luna replied, as she continued you looking on. "But I still feel like something's wrong.

Back on the other side of the field.

"YO ALEX!' Deon shouted causing Alex to turn around, and face his leader.

"Stop toying with him, show him what he's really up against." Deon stated causing a small evil smirk to appear across Alex's face.

"With pleasure." He said coldly as he turned around to face Rakaia again.

Rakaia just glared at him, as Alex returned it, now with his smirk getting wider.

"Alright let's go." Rakaia said waiting for Alex to end his turn.

Alex didn't say anything he just looked at Rakaia, with his eyes starting to dilate.

"_What the_." Rakaia thought as he looked on to see that something was happening to Alex.

"What the hell is this?" Rakaia thought again as he started to see a Blue Aura appear around Alex.

"What is he doing?" He said to himself as he continued to see the Aura around Alex getting bigger, and wilder.

The Aura around Alex stop growing, but kept swaying back, and forth as Alex's eyes grew darker, and a marking appeared on his Right arm.

Rakaia just blinked in confusion at what was going on, until Alex decided to speak.

"Are you ready kid, because this will be the last duel you will ever have?" Alex said coldly as he started laughing evilly, causing Rakaia to take a step back, and watch on as Alex's Aura swayed back and forth more, and more.

"_Damn what is this guy, I knew something about him wasn't right._" Rakaia thought as he glared at Alex.

"_I better think of something, and Quick or I'm finished_."Rakaia thought again as Alex just continued you laughing at Rakaia, and so did the other team that looked on, watching Rakaia sweat.

* * *

**Whoa now they got a duel going on, Alex got Rakaia against the ropes, and what's this power that Alex has just showed off, and what does this mean for our duelist find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew man

Jaden: Hey you better not lose to this guy

Alexis: Yea I got money riding on you

Luna: Hey I put double the money you did, Rakaia I swear if you lose

Me: Hey I'm doing my best what do you want from me.

Everybody: TO WIN!

Me: Ok Ok Ok Sheesh, alright everybody I'm already working on the next Chapter so you can see what happens in this duel, and see how it ends but please give me your opinion on this so I can post it up quicker thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. The Start Of Destruction

_**  
**_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using, but look on the bright side I do own my custom made cards, and My OC's lol this is great, if I did own everything this would already be on TV now, but I hope you enjoy, and please review after reading thank you. **

Me: Alright Part 2

Jaden: Part 2

Me: Yea Part 2, the continuation of the last chapter

Chazz: Oh the one where you were getting your butt whipped

Me: Shut up Chazz

Chazz: What you we're, I mean damn you were getting beat, and bad.

Me: I SAID SHUT UP!!

Chazz: MAKE ME!!!

Jaden: Ummm on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8  
The Start of Destruction

Rakaia was still staring at Alex, and his revealing of his water spirit power, well to Rakaia, and the others it was just his Aura that was showing.

Rakaia  
2600 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the Field: 0

Alex  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Cyber Shark – ATK/2300, DEF/2200  
Field Spell in play – Legendary Ocean

"Heheh." Alex laughed as he looked Rakaia, and could tell that this wasn't what he expected.

"Well kid." Alex started. "What do you think?" He said evilly as he glared at Rakaia who was still in didn't completely understand in what was going on.

"What is this I'm feeling?" Rakaia thought as he glared at Alex.

"This power... It's its." His mind continued as he waited for Alex's next move.

"Well I'm done for now, but rest assure." Alex smirked. "From here on out this duel is going to a lot more painful then you can imagine." Alex stated as he looked at Rakaia with a full scale evil smile on his Rakaia  
2600 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 1  
Monsters on the Field: 0

Alex  
4000 LP  
Cards In hand: 3  
Cards Faced Down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Cyber Shark – ATK/2300, DEF/2200  
Field Spell in play – Legendary Ocean

Face.

"I wouldn't knock it." Rakaia stated to himself as he drew a card, from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Alright sweet." Rakaia stated as he smiled as he looked at his hand, and then looked back up at Alex.

"Your right this duel will get painful, but not for me." He stated as he smiled confidently at Alex, who just shook his head in disbelief.

"You have no idea, what you're up against do you kid." Alex stated as he pointed Rakaia, who only folded his arms, and smirked.

"This isn't an ordinary duel anymore." Alex said loud enough so only both teams could hear them.

"This may be a tournament duel for these simple fools in the stands, but for you." Alex continued.

"It's much more, oh so much more." Alex stated as he glared at Rakaia, who didn't like where this was going.

'Let me show you what I mean." Alex stated as he glanced over at Layla, and nodded.

Layla only smiled as a Green Aura appeared around here, and she looked at Rakaia's team across the field, and her eyes lit up green, and all of a sudden Jaden and the gang fell face first against the ground.

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted, as he looked in horror as his team, was laying against the ground.

"Arrrgghh Rakaia!' shouted Luna in pain.

"Rakaia help!" Alexis shouted along with Luna.

"Luna, Alexis!" Rakaia shouted as he looked on, and saw Jaden trying to stand, but couldn't manage to get up.

"Jaden!" Rakaia shouted

"It's ok Rakaia, don't worry about us!" shouted Blair, as she managed to lift her head up, and look at him.

'Just beat that creep ok!" Blair shouted.

"You better win this or I'm going to pound you, you got that!" Chazz barely got out, as Rakaia slowly turned around, to face Alex.

"Let them go." He said demandingly

Alex only smirked evilly, and let out a small maniacal laughter at Rakaia.

"I told you this isn't a game anymore." Alex stated." Now make your move!' he shouted.

"I won't duel like this!" Rakaia shouted back as he looked at Alex, and Team Deon who didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

"Fine then kid have it your way." Alex stated as he looked at Layla again, and then suddenly Jaden and the gang started to scream louder, and louder.

"What do you say Deon, can we do what we came to do or do we still play around?" Alex asked his leader, as he glanced over his shoulder.

Deon just smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine let's do it." He said as he turned towards Zach, and Neveah.

"Release your spirits." He said slowly as Neveah, and Zach just smiled at the order they were given, and then they suddenly looked at the crowd, and smiled.

"I Release the DRAGON SPIRIT MONTAGE Zach shouted as a dark gold like Aura appeared around him, and an Earth symbol marking appeared on his right arm.

He took out the card and through it into the air, and then in a burst of light, Montage Dragon stood floating in the air with its three heads gazing upon the crowd growling slightly.

"AHHHHHH" Yelled the crowd as a sudden panic swept across the stands, as everyone started running for their lives.

"That won't help you." Neveah said as she stepped up next, and a White Aura appeared around her, and the Light Symbol appeared on her right arm the same exact way the earth symbol appeared on Zach.

"I Release the DRAGON SPIRIT PRIME MATERIAL DRAGON!" she shouted as she through the card in the air, and in a burst of light Prime Material Dragon floated in the air, and in a gold streak flew in the stands and devouring everything insight, causing Deon to smirk evilly, as he looked at Alex with his arms still folded.

"I'll them finish things up here." Deon said as he looked on. "So take your time." He said giving Alex to go ahead, and keep having fun with what he was doing.

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted, as he turned and saw the people in the stands being eaten alive.

"Monsters!" Blair shouted as she lifted her head up slowly looking at the destruction that Neveah and Zach were causing.

"Naturally." Layla stated as her eyes grew darker, and a Dark green Aura appeared around her, as she took her attention off of Jaden, and the gang, and then towards the crowd.

"I Release the DRAGON SPIRIT STRONG WIND DRAGON!" she shouted as the Wind symbol appeared on her arm, the same exact the way Neveah's and Zach's symbol did previously. She grabbed the card, and through it in the air, and in another burst of light there floating in the air was the mighty Strong Wind Dragon.

"Do your thing." Layla said as Strong Wind Dragon joined the others; in an all you can eat fan fest.

"Wait!" Jaden shouted as he got up, thanks to Layla directing her attention to the crowd.

"Stop this, it's not right!" Luna shouted as she got up as well followed, by Alexis.

"Animals!" she stated, as she gritted her teeth at Deon, who ordered the who thing.

"We got to stop them, and now." Chazz said as he gritted his teeth as well.

"But how we don't have Dragon spirit's or whatever. " Jaden said nervously as he looked around at the destruction, and turmoil that was happening.

'And I know Kuriboh couldn't handle this, so what do we do." Jaden thought as he felt his heart sank into the bottom of his stomach as he witnessed the destruction of a stadium full of people.

Rakaia just slowly turned, back around to face Alex, but this time the look in Rakaia's eyes were different.

"What the." Alex said as he looked at Rakaia, and saw his eyes had switched colors, instead of the hazel brown innocent eyes he had when he started the duel, where now replaced by Silver eyes, filled with hatred.

"Well now what do we have here." Alex stated as he looked at Rakaia amused at what he saw.

"That's enough." Rakaia stated his voice more serious than before.

Alex just smirked at him, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I'm not the boss; I just do what I'm told." Alex said laughing as he looked at Rakaia, and saw that a silver Aura started to surround him.

"Hmm Well Well." Alex stated as his smile grew wider.

"It seems you do have a surprise for me after all.' Alex stated as he saw Rakaia draw a card from his pocket.

"This isn't a duel anymore." Rakaia stated

Jaden turned around to see what was going on, between Rakaia, and Alex when he saw the same Silver Aura as before surrounding Rakaia.

'Rakaia!" he shouted as Rakaia turned his head slightly towards Jaden.

"Get Him." Jaden said glaring at Rakaia, who only nodded.

Jaden turned around, and grabbed Alexis, and Luna.

"What the...Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

"What's the deal?" Luna stated as she looked at him.

"We have to do it." Jaden said.

"You mean." Alexis started.

Jaden just nodded his head in approval, and then he looked back at the destruction that was going on.

"But we haven't did this since...Since... Armageddon." Luna stated as she pulled out a card, from her deck.

"Yea... How do we know if this will still work?" Alexis asked as she did the same thing, and pulled out a card of her own.

Jaden just couldn't bare it anymore, as he pulled out a card of his own, and looked at the two, and then suddenly his eyes turned gold, and a gold Aura appeared around him.

"It's worth a shot." He stated. "And beside we can't stand here, and let this happen, it's now or never!' Jaden shouted as he through his card up in the air, followed by Alexis, and Luna.

"I SUMMON!" The three shouted in Unison causing, the entire Team Deon, and Chazz, and Blair to look at them.

"ANICENT FAIRY DRAGON!" Luna Shouted, with a light green Aura surrounding her.

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Alexis shouted with a Blue Aura surrounding her. (_I know but hey Blue is her color, I couldn't give her red._)

"Hmm." Deon said as he looked at what the three were doing.

"So they have Spirits to." He thought as he smirked at them. "This may be fun after all." he thought again as he continued to look, and to see what Jaden was going to bring out.

"AND I CALL OUT…..STARDUS DRAGON!" Jaden shouted as the three cards flew in the air, and then all of a sudden a huge burst of light Stardust Dragon, Blackrose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in the sky roaring loudly getting the attention of the Dragon spirits, that damn near devoured every person there.

"Whoa they can do it to?" Blair asked shocked, and confusedly.

"I…I… I guess they can now." Chazz replied, just as shocked as Blair was.

Rakaia only smirked as he glanced at his friends.

"Now you're really going to be in for a fight." Rakaia stated as he looked at Alex who only stared back, and smirk.

"Oh Really." Alex said as he threw his duel disk to the ground, and pulled out a card, and smirked.

"I don't think you understand what kind of power we're capable of kid." Alex stated as he threw his card in the air.

"I release the DRAGON SPIRIT LEVIA DRAGON – DAEDALUS!' Alex shouted as a burst a light appeared in the sky, and then out came Daedalus standing behind Alex, and glaring at Rakaia who didn't seem amused by the dragon.

"Is that it?" Rakaia asked as he glared at Alex who only smirked.

"Oh it's more to my Dragon then you know." Alex stated as he looked at whoever was left, and smiled.

'Daedalus go feed on the rest of the Humans here!" Alex shouted as Daedalus roared, and headed for the stands devouring as much as it could before it was attacked.

"I don't think so!" Rakaia shouted as he threw his card in the air.

"I SUMMON…INFINITE THE SURPREME WHITE DRAGON!" Rakaia shouted as the card lit up in the sky, and exploded, and then appeared the dragon that looked a lot like Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, except it was White, with a Gold Outline, with Gold hazard markings on its face, and its chest.

The great dragon let out a loud roar, along with Jaden's, and the gang causing the full attention of the Spirit dragons.

"It's too late." Deon stated as he walked up in front of his team, and glared at Jaden, and the gang.

"Everyone here is gone, and their souls our ours." He said slowly as he smirked.

"Tell em again Deon." Neveah said as she walked up beside Deon, followed by Layla, and Zach, and other side of Deon Alex stood with his arms crossed, with their Dragon's behind them glaring at Jaden, and the gang.

"Hate to say it." Chazz stated as he looked around, and saw nothing but a empty destroyed Stadium. "But their right." he said again gritting his teeth as he looked at them.

"I know." Rakaia stated as he glared at the five Duelists in front o them.

"I don't get it, why do this." Jaden stated as he glared at Deon directly.

He simply just chuckled a little, and then looked at Jaden, and smiled.

"Simple we were ordered to." Deon answered

Jaden just glared at Deon

"Trust me." Deon said as he glared at the gang.

"You have more problems right now." He said again as he pointed around the Arena, as the people that were laying all over the stadium started to move.

"What the... Oh no." Rakaia stated as he saw that a stand full of people started to move.

"But wait I thought." Luna stated as she gritted her teeth, as she looked around the stands.

"Didn't you're Dragons eat them." Blair said nervously as she saw the people starting to walk around mindlessly, and Zombie like.

"Hmph… Not the flesh idiot." Neveah said as a smirk appeared on her face. "Just their souls." She said

"Their Souls!" Blair snapped.

"You'll understand." Alex stated smirking evilly. "Oh, and another thing." Alex stated

'What's that?" Rakaia asked impatiently ready to start fighting.

"You should run." Alex stated as he pointed behind them, causing them to turn around and see a stadium full of soul less humans walking towards them slowly.

"Oh….shit." Chazz said slowly.

Luna and Alexis took a step back behind Jaden, and Rakaia as they looked at that the crowd of zombie coming toward them.

"Don't worry they won't eat you." Neveah said laughing at Alexis, and Luna.

"But your souls are a different story." Layla added.

"You kids have fun." Deon stated as a portal appeared behind them, engulfing them, and their spirit dragons leaving Jaden, and the gang to face off against an Arena of Soul sucking zombies.

"What…What do we do?" Rakaia shouted as his Aura faded away, and his eye color turned back to normal.

"I don't know we can't use our Dragons." Jaden stated holding his arm out in front of Alexis.

"I don't think we have a choice." Chazz stated as he looked around, and stood in front of Blair.

"Jaden you better fry em." Chazz stated seeing that they were getting closer, and closer.

"We can't their still human." Jaden replied back.

"Look then we has no other choice." Blair stated. "We have to run, and now." Blair stated again frighten out of her mind.

"That's the best idea I've heard yet." Luna stated, as they looked around to only find their selves surrounded by the zombies, with no place to go, and with them coming in fast.

"Oh man, I can't believe this." Rakaia stated with his guard up, in front of Luna. "Brought down by a bunch of mindless Bastards." He finished.

"Yea who would of thought?" Jaden replied, as they were coming in closer, and closer.

"Guys this might be it." Jaden said again, as the Zombies eyes lit up red, and you all you can hear their moans and grunts as they closed in our heroes.

* * *

_**Whoa wow how can a simple duel turn into something like this, what will happen to our heroes how can they escape this tragedy, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**_

Jaden: Lol sigh

Me: What

Jaden: I'm just trying not to freak out that's all

Alexis: He's just scared that's all. (_Looks at Jaden_)

Me: yea Uh huh well anyway let me talk to the people real quick, and let them know what's happening.

Luna: What's happening?

Me: Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to the people. Alright everyone I've decided to go ahead, and give a two for one today lol so I updated twice on this one, and see where it goes hope you all like it, and hope I get some reviews thanks for everyone's time, and look forward to the next chapter. Lol I did tell you things would get crazy from here on out


	10. Stay Alive

**Disclaimer: Well I'm updating another one; I'm on a roll right now. So I'm just going to jump right in the story, so I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam seed Character I'm using, Well she is OC in the other story The moonlight bridge, but for this one she was borrowed from Gundam Seed. But on the bright side of the things I do own my OC's and anything else in this story this is made up. Well enjoy reading! Have Fun!**

Me: Alright guys I'm on it.

Jaden: Yea we can see that what's got you so spiked up.

Me: I don't know…Call it a Sugar rush lol.

Alexis: I guess

Me: Enough talk story now.

Alexis: Ok...Ok Fine Sheesh.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Stay Alive **

The zombies were closing in on Jaden and the gang as they backed our heroes against the stadium wall, hungry. Not for their flesh, but for their souls.

"Guys what are we going to do?"Blair asked nervously as she looked around, and saw nothing but the zombies that used to be humans come for her.

"I don't know these guys are everywhere." Chazz stated as he stood beside Rakaia, and Jaden with his fist balled up ready to fight if he had to.

"Well we better think of something quick, or we're going to be next on the list for their stomachs." Rakaia stated as he gritted his teeth, and looked around for a way out.

"Rakaia's right." Jaden stated as he did the same, and tried to look for a way out.

"Alexis. Luna. Blair" Jaden said as he turned back, and faced the zombies along with Rakaia, and Chazz.

"Yea...Jaden." Alexis stated as she, Luna, and Blair stayed behind the boys while the Zombies continued to slowly close in on them.

"Listen up." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia, and smirked.

Rakaia glanced at Jaden, and smirked back, and pulled his fingerless gloves down on his hand tight as if he was going to get ready for a brawl, which also caused Luna to worry.

"What...What are you planning to do?" Luna asked Rakaia as she looked at him, with concern in her eyes.

"Well." Rakaia stated as he looked at Chazz, who only looked back and smirked as well.

"If we're going to get you girls out of here, or at least you a head start we got to clear a path so." Rakaia stated as he was the first to take a step forwards towards one of the zombies. "We're going to have to do this the hard way. " Rakaia stated as he got close to one of the zombies, and smirked at it as it lunged towards him.

"Oh no you don't!' Rakaia shouted as he delivered a right hand across the jaw sending the soulless human to the ground hard.

"Whoo!" Rakaia shouted as he turned around, and looked the others.

"Come on!" he shouted.

Jaden nodded along with Chazz and the others as Jaden ran up beside Rakaia, and gave one of the Zombies a right of his own across the face sending it into the ground.

Chazz rammed another Zombie into a crowd of them fall like dominos, clearing a path for them to at least get off the field.

"Alright come on guys!" Jaden shouted as the girls ran as fast as they could alongside the boys, trying not to get touched.

"That's it!" Rakaia shouted as he was running on one side of the team, and delivered a kicked to the face to whatever Zombie that got close to them sending it spiraling into the others.

Luna had stop to see if Rakaia was ok when a Zombie launched at her.

"Ahhhh." She screamed, as the Zombie came in mere inches of grabbing her until Jaden came out of nowhere a slifer boot to face, sending it into the ground.

Jaden looked up at Luna, and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Come on let's go!" Jaden shouted as he started pulling towards the group as Rakaia covered them from the rear.

"Chazz!" Rakaia shouted as he punched another Zombie in the face, and then grabbed it's arm and slung it into a couple of other zombie's knocking them down.

"Yea!" Chazz answered as A Zombie had grabbed Alexis, and tried to drag her away, but Chazz came just in time with a right hook across it's jaw sending it spiraling into the ground.

"This is crazy." Blair stated as she looked around as they continued running. "There's got to be a way out somewhere. " She added.

"I Know." Alexis said as she too looked around trying to find a way out.

All of a sudden another row of Zombie's came rushing towards them. Bum rushing Chazz taking him down, leaving Alexis, and Blair defenseless.

"Chazz!" Blair shouted as she ran towards her friend.

"Blair! Wait!" Alexis shouted as she reached, and grabbed Blair, but was grabbed by one of the Zombie's and started to pull her back.

"What the…" Alexis stated as she realized they were pulling her as well. "Jaden…JADEN!" Alexis shouted as she turned her head, and saw Jaden had his hands full with Zombies.

"Alexis!" Blair shouted as one Zombie grabbed her, and slammed her into the ground hard. "Ahh...Damn." Blair said as her head bounced off the ground, causing her to look up, and see the monstrosity that stood over her.

"…Ahh….Ahhhh!" Blair shouted as Rakaia turned around, and as soon as he did a zombie leaped on his back causing him to stumble a bit, but he managed to sling him off, and into the ground.

"Grrr…Hold on I'm coming!" Rakaia shouted as he ran towards Blair, and gave the zombie a right across the jaw, followed by a left, and then another right for good measure sending the weak soulless human to the ground.

"You Alright?" Rakaia asked as he turned around, and looked at Blair.

"Huh?"Blair said in a state a shock.

"Come on Blair don't do this now." Rakaia said sternly as he punched another zombie in the face knocking it into the ground.

Blair just slowly shook her head, and got up to see Luna kick a zombie in the face, and then turn around, and gave another one a right across the jaw.

"Luna!" Blair shouted as Luna turned, and glanced at her for a second.

"I'm Alright!" Luna shouted back, as a zombie came charging towards her, trying to leap on her, but she moved out the way, and it ran into the others." Go help Alexis!" She shouted.

As Blair turned towards her right, and saw that the Zombies were trying their best to get to Alexis but, she was fighting them off as well.

One zombie ran towards Alexis, but was met by a swift kick to the face, and then to another to the jaw sending it to the ground.

"Alexis!" Blair shouted as he ran towards her, and rammed a zombie that was coming from behind her.

Alexis just stood in shock as Blair just pretty much saved her life.

"You…You...ok?" Blair asked in-between breaths. Alexis could only nod as she couldn't believe Blair just stuck her neck out for her.

"Thanks." Alexis said as she quickly turned around, and kneed another zombie that was coming towards her in the stomach, and then punched it in the face sending it to the ground.

"Guy's a little help here!" Jaden shouted as he was being pinned to the ground.

"Help is on the way!" Rakaia shouted as he came, and bashed another zombie in the face, and then kicked the zombie that was on top of Jaden to the ground.

"Arrrgghh!" a voice screamed.

"That's Chazz!" Jaden said as he ran towards the pile of zombies that was on top of Chazz, and started to go to work, as he punched one zombie in the face, and then kneed another one in the stomach, and then he grabbed one, and just simply tossed him to the side.

"Don't worry Jay I'm coming!" Alexis shouted as she ran beside Jaden, to help get save Chazz. Alexis came and used Jaden as a springboard to kick another Zombie off of Chazz, and then backhand another one to the ground.

"Alright come on guy's we got to go!" Rakaia shouted as he, Luna, and Blair ran up beside's Jaden, Alexis, who were both helping up Chazz.

"But where?" Alexis asked." I didn't see any door we could get to." She said again.

"Don't worry." Luna butted in." I saw a door opened over there." Luna said as she pointed towards a door that was only a few steps away from where they were. (_You know what I mean_)

"Think we can make it?" Chazz said as he dusted himself off, and pounded another zombie that came towards them in the face.

"Do we have a choice?" Jaden shot back as he grabbed Alexis's hand, and made a beeline for it.

"Well since you put it that way." Chazz stated as he grabbed Blair's hand, and followed Jaden, and Alexis with Rakaia who was holding on to Luna's hand followed behind them.

The gang ran towards the door, with the zombie hoard following the close behind.

"Almost there!" Jaden shouted as he burst through the door with shoulder allowing Alexis, Chazz, Blair, Luna, and Rakaia to get in with Rakaia slamming the door shut, and locking it.

"Come on we need to barricade it with something." Rakaia said as he tried to keep it shut while the zombies started pounding on it.

"Gotcha." Blair stated as she saw a huge sound system, by another door that had the exit sign above it.

"We can use that sound system to keep them in here, and we can leave out that door over there." Blair stated.

"Well bring it over genius." Rakaia stated as he started to slip, and weaken against the pounding on the other side of the door.

"Come on let's hurry." Jaden said as Luna, Alexis, Chazz, and Blair ran towards the sound system, and pushed it over in front of the door Rakaia was blocking sealing off one exit so the zombies couldn't leave the stadium field.

"Alright….At least…they...Can't get out to the city." Jaden said in-between breaths.

"Yea but how long will that door holds up?" Chazz asked it's not like they won't barged through it eventually.

"He has a point." Rakaia added as Luna walked towards him, and gave him a hug, and slowly pulled back, to look at the gang.

"Come on for now let's get someplace safe, so we can figure this out." She suggested.

Jaden, and the gang couldn't do anything but nod in approval as they all ran through the exit door, unknowingly to them that the stadium full of Zombies had disappeared, back to the depths of the Shadow realm, in a huge room where Geia the Dark lord sat on his thrown.

As the gang made their way to the streets of Domino city, they started to search for a hotel whiched they found in no time, and not to mention got a sweet room that could fit the whole gang inside.

The gang got into the big hotel room, and fell out from exhaustion.

"Wow." Rakaia stated as he looked up at the ceiling, with Luna right beside him.

"Who'd know we go from dueling to fighting zombies who would want out souls." He said.

"Yea." Jaden replied in-between breaths. "And what I don't get is what's up with those five duelists." Jaden said as he sat on the bed.

"Not to mention the spirit energy they had." Alexis added as she moved towards her boyfriend, and sat beside him.

"I don't know, but their nothing to fool around with." Luna stated as she sat up, and looked at everyone.

"Those guys had a mission, to do what they did." Luna stated.

"That's right." Blair butted in." It couldn't have been off self intentions alone. "She added.

"So you're saying someone else is behind this?" Chazz stated as he leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"Probably." Blair stated as she looked at the boy who she had secret feelings for.

"Well if someone's behind this, then we got to find out who." Rakaia said as he sat up." But that shouldn't be hard, and it's not like we don't know what's his or her motives are." Rakaia said

"So at least we got half the job done." Rakaia stated.

Luna just turned, and looked at Rakaia, and could tell that he was just trying to lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Either way." Jaden said as he stood up in front of everybody.

"This is something we haven't faced before, so we have to be ready." Jaden stated now with a more serious tone.

"Your right." Alexis stated." Because we barely made it out of that one alive. "Alexis stated again.

"Well I guess the next time we see those five jokes." Rakaia stated as he stood up, and pounded his fist."We take them down." He said with a smirk.

Jaden just looked around the room, and then at all his friends, and his loved on Alexis.

"Somehow I just don't think it's going to be that easy." Jaden said with a sudden concern in his voice, as he turned, and walked towards the window, and looked out towards the view of Domino City, as the sun started to set.

* * *

**Whoa what a fight and they barely made it out with their lives. Will the gang find a way to stop this new threat, or will Geia the dark Lord have is way, and reform his new and improved Dark Alliance. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Well what you think

Chazz: I almost got eaten alive!

Me: Hey how the hell did you get in here?

Chazz: Don't worry about that slacker...Just know you better not write another chapter like this again or else.

Me: Or else what…Your going to take away my reviews.

Chazz: No..., .Your just going to wish you was never born.

Me: Bring it on you dirty coat wearing bastard….. (Rakaia dives on Chazz, and the two started to rumble)

Blair: While these two fight it out, I'm going to say please review, and I hope you had fun with this thrilling Chapter CYA!

Me: Take That! (Punches Chazz in the face)


End file.
